The Legend of Zelda: Dark Descent
by Duchess Bathilda Hunnywagon
Summary: A new threat has come to Hyrule in the form of the dark sorceress Veran who plans to resurrect her old master, the sinister King of the Desert, Ganondorf. Link, a young trainee knight is chosen by Impa, handmaiden to the Princess, to embark on an epic quest to save Hyrule from this great evil. May feature Link X Zelda and/or Link X Sheik.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter One

The sun was rising above the land of Hyrule, shedding light upon the various different regions. It rose highest above the Hyrule desert, known to most as the Gerudo Valley, shining its blinding light into the windows of the grand Gerudo fortress, stirring the all female tribe and waking the morning guards for their patrol shift with the weary night watchwomen. It brought with it a great deal of warmth which the Gerudo had adapted to over the years, much like the bitter chill of the desert nights. The sun was partially blocked by the monstrous structure of the infamous Death Mountain casting an ominous shadow over the Goron City, not that they minded that much. If the Goron's needed heat, they'd simply enter the mountain's crater or rest in their famous Goron hot springs. The people of Kakariko Village were alerted to the sun's arrival by the mass cawing of the Cuccos, they knew a new day had begun and the once still night village populated by a few strange individuals, was now full of people getting on with their lives. The light of the sun danced playfully on the Hylian Lake, home of the majestic Zora race. The still water gently rippled as the Zora's left their domain to take up their positions around the lake, watching over the Water Temple, and in the centre of Hyrule, in the castle town, the sun rose behind the grand castle of Hyrule, sending the perfect amount of light down onto the city, signifying the start of another good day for the many different people of Hyrule. All was peaceful.

Link, a young, blonde haired, trainee knight with a slim, yet muscular build, with a strange triangular birthmark on his right hand rolled out of his bed at the sound of the busy market street situated just outside his window. He crashed onto the ground and groaned as his face slammed met the hard wood. He grabbed onto his windowsill and pulled himself up. He looked down at the people. So many of them getting on with their ordinary lives. Link wanted nothing more than to protect these people. To become a knight of the Hylian royal family. He had been at the Hyrule academy for several years now and he knew he was showing potential in the practical lessons. He was the top of his class in both offense and defence, to the displeasure of his best friend Pipit. However he was still not very good when it came to the theory side of things. He found it boring and would much rather be out fighting in the courtyard than learning about the proper etiquette when around a princess. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Link?" he could tell it was Pipit, making sure he was awake. He did it every morning since he learned just how much Link enjoyed sleeping. "Link? You up?"

"Yes!" Link groaned, sounding angrier than expected. But it was the morning; he was allowed to be slightly angry.

"OK, don't go back to sleep, we have a practical today!" he heard Pipit walk down the hall. Link had completely forgotten that today was a practical lesson. He was suddenly wide awake as he pulled open his cupboard and took out his outfit, a green tunic, white leggings, leather boots and a long green hat. An outfit left to him by his father who said it was the typical outfit of the old knights, the legendary 'Knights of the Sky'. He opened the door and went out into the hallway.

"Hey Link!" said a small voice behind him. He turned and saw Saria. A small, young girl and also a trainee knight. Her hair was a bright green as were her eyes. She was only a few years younger than Link and Link was well aware of her attraction to him.

"Morning Saria" Link said with a smile.

"Are you excited for today?" she asked as she walked with Link down the hallway.

"Should I be?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Today is the day the Princess' handmaiden comes down to assess the students!"

"You're joking!" he gasped.

"You didn't know?"

"No" suddenly he remembered a conversation he had with Pipit on this exact topic and several of his teachers talking about it.

"I'm sure she'll pick you!" Saria grinned.

"I doubt it" Link laughed nervously.

"You're the best fighter in this school, everyone knows that" Saria blushed slightly.

"I don't know about that" Link laughed nervously again. They reached the end of the hallway, at the double door which went out to the courtyard.

"I have to go" Saria sighed. "I'll talk to you later Link!" she smiled and ran off. The door opened and one of Link's teachers, Master Caver stepped in. He was a tall man, who was obviously built well in his time, but allowed himself to deteriorate over the years, with short greying black hair and a trimmed black beard. He taught the students how to fight at the academy and was Link's favourite teacher.

"Link, what are you doing in here? You're meant to be outside" Caver urged.

"Sorry sir" Link apologised and moved past him to get outside. The lush, green courtyard was full of students practicing different techniques. Link saw Pipit. He was older than Link, taller too, with an equal build and brown, slightly spiked hair. He was waiting to practice with Link. He approached Link.

"Here" he handed him a practice sword and shield. "She'll be here soon so we better get practicing!"

"Alright!" Link agreed. Pipit readied his shield and Link struck, knocking Pipit back. Pipit regained his composure quickly, looking upset.

"OK!" he sighed. "My turn" he swung his sword and Link blocked it easily. He couldn't help but laugh at Pipit's frustrated face.

"Don't laugh at me" he growled, he got very annoyed when they practiced fighting as he knew Link was better than him. The gates to the courtyard opened and the portly headmaster entered, with a strongly built woman dressed in tight, purple and navy, leather armour at his side. She wore a long red cloak with the Royal Family insignia on it. Her hair was silver and there was a red tear drop tattooed under her right eye.

"That's Impa" Pipit gasped. "I thought they were kidding when they said the Princess' handmaiden was coming!" Pipit tried to show off as Impa approached, he moved quickly, without really thinking, striking at Link who blocked all his strikes successfully, the end result was Pipit falling at Link's feet. Link helped him up.

"Sorry" Link said.

"I-it's fine" Pipit replied, his face red. "Why…why don't you try to hit me?"

"OK!" Link smiled. He readied the practice sword. In one quick manoeuvre he knocked Pipit back off his feet. Link gasped. "Sorry!" he said again.

"You!" bellowed Impa. Her voice, silencing the crowd. Link looked at her and blinked.

"M-me?" he pointed to himself.

"Yes you" she marched over to him. "You will be brought before the Princess, to join her royal guard" Link had an empty feeling in his stomach. This couldn't be true, not now; this must be some sort of weird joke.

"I don't wish to be so bold as to challenge a member of the Hyrule Royal guard, but, Master Link isn't ready" the headmaster pleaded, surprisingly Link agreed. "He is doing terribly in his theory portion, how about young Master Pipit?" he gestured to the boy lying spread eagled on the ground. "He is doing exceptionally in his studies AND is improving greatly in combat"

"I do not need someone who is improving" Impa said bluntly. "I need someone who is prepared now" she gestured to Link. "This boy, he is prepared to face a challenge. It does not matter whether or not he knows when to bow or salute a nobleman, it is about taking action" she looked at him. "Come with me, to see the Princess" she turned and left. His headmaster looked at him, shocked.

"Well" he said. "I think it's best you do what she says!" Pipit groaned something beneath them. Link was sure it wasn't something encouraging.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Two

The interior of the castle was more beautiful than Link had ever imagined. The sun shined so elegantly through the tall windows, lighting up the corridors perfectly. In the centre of the floor there was a long, red carpet with an enchanting gold trim, incorporating a fascinating line pattern mixed with a symbol containing three triangles. Link saw this symbol throughout the castle, but did not question it as he was in awe at the castle's beauty. Fine art littered the walls as well as priceless antiques from ages passed, including the only thing which Link recognised, the robes of the Wind Mage Vaati. A figure mentioned several times in Link's studies. The guards in their silver and purple armour saluted Impa and Link as they entered.

"The Princess is waiting for you in her private chambers" Impa told him, she raised her eyebrow. "Don't get any ideas" Link couldn't help but go red. Impa opened a set of double doors with that same three triangle symbol on it and entered the room. It was a large, circular room, clearly a noblewoman's bedroom. The furniture was neatly arranged and the room was next to a window which overlooked all of Hyrule. Standing beside the window was the enchanting, Princess Zelda. Dressed in an elegant, flowing, pink dress which fell down to just above the bottom of her beautiful slender legs. It fit her frame so perfectly, showing off each delicate feature. A golden circlet rested gently upon her head, above porcelain like face. Her eyes, a startlingly bright blue looked straight into Link's darker blue eyes and her hair was as bright as the shining sun. To Link she was an image of sheer perfection. "I present to you, Master Link, my Princess" Impa bowed.

"Thank you Impa" Zelda grinned. Link's stomach felt empty once again. "And welcome Link, to Castle Hyrule"

"Thank you, milady" Link bowed awkwardly. Zelda giggled at how awkward he was.

"You don't have to bow!" Link stood up.

"Oh, well, alright"

"You're probably wondering why you are here. Or has Impa told you?"

"No milady" Impa replied.

"Is…is it not because you want me to be a member of your knights?"

"Not, quite" Zelda admitted. There was a noise behind them as another figure entered. It was a young man who caught Link's eye. He was dressed in the male equivalent to Impa's clothing. His hair was as golden as Zelda's and came down in a side fringe, covering one of his piercing scarlet eyes. He looked at Link.

"This is him, isn't it?" he said in a soothing voice.

"Indeed it is" Impa answered.

"Link, this is my brother, Sheik" Zelda told him in a monotoned voice. Link had heard little about Sheik, other than that he rejected the term 'Prince' and left the castle regularly to socialise with the people of Hyrule.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you talking about?" Link asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Time is changing" Zelda began, she looked out the window. "I've been seeing visions, of a growing darkness travelling across this land" she looked down at her hand. "I've been seen them for a while now, but they were faint, for so long I could see only glimpses. But now" she turned to Link. "Now I see a boy, dressed in green, who is willing to battle the growing darkness!" Link was looking increasingly worried.

"You're frightening him" Sheik said angrily.

"No…no…I'm fine" he lied, though he could tell by that stare that Sheik did not believe him.

"Sorry" Zelda blushed. "These visions, they've just been so common to me, that I forget that others are hearing of them for the first time" she smiled, but something told Link that this smile was very false. As if for his own protection. He did not quite understand it.

"In every generation a hero arrives" Impa began. "A mighty, lone warrior, dressed in green and willing to battle for the sake of Hyrule!"

"And, you think that's me?" Link asked.

"It is no mere coincidence that you arrived here Link" Zelda said, desperation rising in her voice. "Hyrule…Hyrule is in danger"

"What do you want me to do?" Link asked, seeing no other alternative to this. Zelda's eyes seemed to shine as she smiled.

"In the forest, not far from here, there's a tribe known as the Kokiri. They hold one of the three sacred Spiritual Stones!"

"So, you want me to get it?" Link asked, trying to sound optimistic.

"Yes, yes!" Zelda shook her head, as if she were agreeing to something.

"OK!" Link grinned. "I'll do it"

"Oh, thank you Link" she smiled. A smile that could send a man to the ends of Hyrule and back.

"Follow me" Impa ordered as she left the room.

"Thank you!" Zelda said again as Link left.

The two travelled down to the lower levels of the castle.

"I know you do not fully believe her" Impa said suddenly. "You just want to please her" Link did not answer. She smirked. "Typical of your kind. You'll do anything for a pretty face" they passed two guards and entered an armoury. They were surrounded by various different weapons from all over Hyrule. Link could recognise the ferocious, two handed, stone hammer of the Gorons, the precise curved sword of the Gerudo and the long hilted blades of the Hylian royal guards. "We'll need to find you an appropriate weapon" she told him. "The land of Hyrule is not the safest place, as I am sure you know. Many dangers lurk beyond these walls" she found a blade, a long, standard sword with a brown leather hilt and matching sheath. She handed it to Link. "This will suffice"

"Thank you" Link said, taking the blade and attaching it to his belt.

"I will escort you out of the castle and leave you to begin your journey. I would join you; however my duty is to serve the Princess"

"And what about the Prince?" Link asked, curiosity got the better of him, as that question was never meant to come out. He was unsure if he was overstepping some sort of boundary.

"Sheik is fully capable of looking after himself. He's always had to" Impa replied. "Living in the shadow of a younger sibling can do that to someone" she looked at Link, the tattoo on her face more prominent in the light of the armoury torches. She took something out of her pocket and handed it to Link, it was a strange, gold bracelet.

"What is this for?" Link asked.

"When you obtain the Spiritual Stone, it will shrink down into this" she pointed at the three holes on the bracelet. "It will save you the trouble of hauling it back to Hyrule"

"Thank you" Link smiled as he put it on. For a moment he thought he saw Impa smile.

Come, we must leave this place" together Impa and Link left the armoury and she escorted him out of the castle.

Link returned to the academy, Pipit was waiting at the gate.

"So, how was it?" he asked.

"It was, unexpected" Link replied honestly, entering the academy.

"How so?" Pipit looked at him.

"I…I'm not sure I can talk about it" Link answered.

"Oh"

"What?"

"Nothing. I get it, you're a knight, you serve the Royal Family now" he shrugged. "You have more important things to do now"

"It's not like that" Link sighed, they were approaching his room. "I have to get something for the Princess, something VERY important"

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" Pipit sounded excited, he wanted to be close to the Royal Family in some way.

"You can't" Link turned the handle on his door. "Sorry" he entered his room and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Three

Link had gathered all the supplies he needed, spending the last of his rupees. He left early in the morning, well aware that Pipit and Saria would not be there. He had spoken to several of his teacher who told him exactly where the Kokiri Forest was and he was even given a map. Link arrived at the gate leading out of the castle town as the sun was rising. He looked back on the town he'd called home for so long, hoping that he'd be back soon. He stepped out onto the drawbridge and he heard a voice.

"This journey will be dangerous" it said. Link turned and saw Sheik. "You need all the help you can get"

"But, I have to do this alone" Link replied. "Don't I?" Sheik stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, it is your 'destiny' to bring an end to what ever is coming" he sighed, closing his eyes. "However, I can still assist you" he took out a strange whistle from a pouch on his belt and blew into it, playing a soft melody. Link heard the sounds of hooves as the largest, most majestic, chestnut brown horse came trotting towards them. He couldn't help but release a gasp of admiration; he'd only seen the plain, black horses they used for training knights at the academy, none of them even came close to the beauty of this creature. Sheik handed Link the whistle as the horse ran to Sheik. "This is Epona" he told Link. "For years she has been in my care, but I feel she'd be put to better use if she was with you"

"T-thank you" Link replied nervously, looking down at the whistle.

"Do not worry about the tune, simply blow into it and Epona will come to you" Sheik explained, stroking Epona's magnificent mane.

"I, I don't know how to repay you" Link replied. Sheik placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Get the Spiritual Stone" he smiled, a smile that could rival his sister's.

"I will!" Link said, trying to sound heroic. He mounted Epona, remembering his training. Sheik approached him, handing him a bag.

"She likes carrots" he told Link, Link took the bag of carrots and attached them to his belt.

"I'll see you again, when I have the Spiritual Stone!" and he set off. Epona moving at a speed that was much faster than that of the academy horses.

The journey to the Kokiri Forest was shorter than he expected and he arrived at the forest entrance. It resembled the entrance to a cave, except made of vines and wood. The entrance was too small for Epona to fit into so Link dismounted.

"Thank you" he said, stroking her mane. He took out a carrot from the bag and fed it to her. Epona happily took it from his hand. Link turned away from Epona and proceeded into the forest. The forest looked as though it was decaying. The leaves had all turned to dry shades of red and brown as they descended from their branches. With each step Link heard the crunching of leaves beneath his boots. The sight of the lack of natural beauty was depressing.

"Outsider!" he heard someone yell. Link turned quickly and saw a child, a child dressed entirely in green with bright red hair. He looked extremely angry. "What are you doing here, outsider?"

"I've come for the Spiritual Stone!" Link replied honestly. There was no point in hiding his objective. The boy looked even angrier now.

"And what? You think you can just bully us and get what you want?" he yelled. Link looked around and saw that the 'us' he was referring to, was a small group of cowering children, all dressed in a similar fashion to the red haired boy.

"No, no not at all" Link replied, grinning. "Can I ask where your parents are?" he didn't want to sound patronising, but he couldn't help it.

"Parents?" the boy asked. "Look outsider, I don't know what 'parents' are, but if you think you can just walk on into our sacred land and demand our most precious item, then you have another thing coming. I am Mido, leader of the Kokiri and you're going to have to go through me if you want that stone!"

"I don't want to fight you!" Link told him.

"Why outsider, you scared?"

"No…you're, well, you're just a kid!" Link replied.

"Just a kid!" Mido yelled. "I am the leader of the Kokiri, this is my forest, and you have no right in being here outsider!"

"Link?" said a feminine voice from behind Link. Link turned to see Saria smiling at him. "You finally made it"

"Saria" Mido sounded confused. "You know this outsider?"

"Yes Mido, he was the one I was sent to watch over" she seemed so mature now, she didn't even sound like a child anymore. Link couldn't hide the confusion in his face.

"He is?" Mido gasped. His angry expression returned quickly however. "Well, I don't like him"

"You don't have to like him" Saria replied. "Link, follow me" she walked towards a platform covered in plant life, she climbed it and a wall covered in vines, Link did the same. The two now stood outside a tall stone doorway. "This is the entrance to the Forest Temple" she told him. It didn't look like much of a temple. All Link could see was the door and a wall of vines. It didn't look very impressive.

"So, the stone is in there?" Link assumed.

"Yes" she looked at him, with teary eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my true identity. I really do care about you Link, it's just, I had a duty"

"It's fine" Link smiled. "We all have our duties" Saria smiled back.

"I shall wait for you out here Link" she told him. Link turned from her and looked at the temple entrance. He exhaled and ran in.

The temple looked as though it was once a fantastic mansion, but time has worn away at it until it was no more than a grass covered ruin. Link walked down a long corridor with a dirty red carpet, the worn paintings he walked passed appeared to follow him with their still eyes. It was unnerving. He opened a door which led to a large, square room. In the centre was an elevator, surrounded by four torches at its four corners. Each a different colour. Link walked down the stairs a shrill laugh echoed through the chamber as four spirits appeared before him, each taking a flame from the torch. The elevator descended as a result. Link ran towards the elevator, hoping to catch. He looked around the room, hoping to find the spirits. Suddenly, one appeared before him. It was green and holding in its right hand, the green torch. Link drew his sword as the spirit descended on him; he blocked its attack, it vanished before his eyes, its laugh echoing as it did so. Link looked around, wary. The spirit suddenly appeared again and charged at Link, swinging its torch. Link swung his sword at it and somehow managing to stun it. Link seized the opportunity and quickly stabbed the spirit, it cried out as the sword pierced its body and it vanished. The green flame returned to its original position. Link hoped that the rest were as easy as this one.

The temple was a winding maze of ever changing corridors. With each room there was a new beast to battle. During this time Link was able to recover one of the temple's sacred items, the Fairy Bow. With this new found item, Link was able to connect the winding corridors and restore them to their natural positions, making his journey a lot easier. He unlocked the various locked doors with their appropriate keys, and ended up in two unique chambers containing portraits of the spirits. Link used his initiative and fired an arrow at these portraits, releasing the spirit from within, allowing a battle to ensue. Link defeated these devilish spirits, with only one remaining he sought to return to the original chamber, hoping to find a clue to the final spirit's location.

Link's assumption was correct. In the centre of the first chamber there sat a purple spirit, sobbing. Link couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Beth, Amy, Joelle" the spirit sobbed to herself. Link moved closer to her. She rose up quickly as she heard Link approach her. She glared down at him. "You" her voice hissed. She divided into several duplications, forming a ring around Link. They moved in unison and Link tried to spot a pattern that could show him which was the original. They all looked the same; soon they all attacked at once. Link spun, it was a powerful attack, capable of destroying the copies and wounding the original. She vanished and reappeared behind him, she flew at him, colliding with him and sending him into one of the torches. She laughed as Link groaned in pain, he knew she was going to charge again and prepared himself. Just as he expected she rose up into the air and swooped down, however this time, she impaled herself upon Link's sword. Her cries filled the chamber like her sobbing and laughter before it. The purple spirit burst into flames on Link's blade, until eventually becoming dust. From the ashes the final flame rose, the four torches glowed menacingly above Link as the sound of the elevator moving upwards now filled the chamber. Link ran into the elevator, worried in case something else would happen. The elevator moved down at a steady pace, bringing him into a lower level of the temple.

It was here that he saw a man dressed in bulky, shining, golden armour, with his back to Link. Clearly the armour covered a powerful, huge beast of a man. His helmet was tall and pointed at the top. It would have looked silly to Link, if his size wasn't so intimidating. He slammed a giant fist into the stone door in front of him, shaking the chamber.

"Open up!" he grunted. He slammed his fist into the wall. He pulled his fist back again, but stopped himself. He turned to see Link, the helmet he wore revealed only his mouth, three holes on the helmet were the only things which indicated that this man could see. "My, my what do we have here?" he grinned. "One of the fairy children I take it?"

"Fairy children?" Link was confused.

"Not the brightest I guess" the man chuckled. "Though, you did make it passed those Poe sisters, nasty little things aren't they?"

"Who are you?" Link asked, trying to put authority into his voice.

"Name's General Onox" the man replied. "And to whom am I speaking?"

"Link" Link replied.

"Link…why is that name so familiar" Onox thought for a moment. "It doesn't matter. You just get on out of here boy, this place, it don't concern you"

"I'm here for the stone" Link drew his sword.

"Oh well! I tried bein' reasonable" Onox raised his hand into the air and a large battle axe appeared from thin air and fell into it. He secured the axe with his other hand. "Gotta warn you though, this axe is gonna sting" he swung the axe, Link narrowly avoided being hit by it. He rolled out of the way from another deadly attack. "You're quick, I'll give ya that!" he slammed his axe down hard on the ground, resulting in the chamber shaking. Link moved as quickly as he could in an attempt to strike at Onox, however when Link reached him, the general grabbed him and threw him against the chamber wall. Link pulled himself up and jumped over Onox's axe. He landed on the shaft and was able to run up it, kicking Onox in the mouth when he reached the top. The giant stumbled as blood trickled down his face. "Well played" he growled. He swung his axe fiercely; Link was successful in blocking it to an extent. He saved his head from being separated from his neck, but in the process, his sword was destroyed. Onox's bleeding mouth was now grinning. Link drew his bow; he readied an arrow and aimed it at Onox. He fired at a weak point in Onox's arm and the general dropped his axe, he clutched onto the arrow and ripped it out. He looked to the stone door. "This has been fun" he grunted as blood poured from the wound. "And I'll be back child. With an army! I'm gonna destroy this pathetic forest and then I'm gonna destroy this door. You better get out of here by then! If you know what's good for you!" the general vanished. Link approached the door. If that monstrosity couldn't get the door open, then what hope did Link have? A glowing yellow triangle appeared on the stone door. Link felt a tingling throughout his body. He looked down at his right hand, his birthmark was also glowing. He held up his hand to the door and it slid open. Link stepped into the chamber cautiously. He was shocked by what he saw. It was a small tree, with a face.

"Welcome, Hero of Time" said a voice which echoed throughout the room. Link could only assume it was from the tree. He was frightened.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Four

"A-are you talking?" Link asked, sounding stupid for either talking to a tree, or asking such a foolish question.

"Indeed I am Hero of Time. I am the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the Kokiri Forest. Though it has indeed been years since I was able to spread my power to the fair creatures below" the tree replied. "The once powerful Evil King Ganondorf imprisoned me behind this sealed stone door as punishment for the Kokiri's resistance against his rule. I could feel the suffering of the Kokiri, they needed a saviour and that is why I used my power to allow the fair Saria to leave this forest and find you, Hero of Time!"

"You think I am the 'Hero of Time'?" Link asked.

"I know you are the hero" the Deku Tree answered. "The marking on your hand signifies just that" Link looked at his hand; the triangle was no longer glowing.

"This, I honestly thought it was nothing but a birthmark"

"That triangle signifies an ancient power of Courage passed down from the goddesses themselves. You hold a power which comes once in a lifetime"

"So, it really is my destiny to gather these stones"

"It is hero. But you will not be alone in this quest. On your journey you will meet many, like Saria, who have been chosen by the goddesses to assist you on your quest!"

"I have to stop General Onox" Link told the Deku Tree. "Before he comes back!"

"Do not worry hero. Now that I am freed from my prison, I can create a seal around my forest" there was silence for a moment. "You must leave hero. The forest is no longer a place for you" Link hesitated for a moment.

"But. I need to find the Spiritual Stone!" he said.

"Of course" the Deku Tree replied, its voice much lower now. A blinding green light appeared in front of Link, he backed away from it and in a matter of seconds the light faded and floating in front of Link, was a shimmering emerald with a gold frame going around it. Link put his hand towards it, he almost touched it when the stone shrunk and flew into the bracelet. He examined the bracelet, there was now a tiny Spiritual Stone shining in the centre. He'd done it, he'd found the Spiritual Stone. Now he could return to Zelda. "Thank you for everything hero" Link blinked and when his eyes opened he was standing outside of the temple, looking at Saria, her grin wide.

"You did it!" she beamed at him. "I'm so proud of you!" she pulled him into a hug. Link smiled and embraced her. They parted and she suddenly looked sad. "This is it"

"What?"

"This is goodbye Link" Saria's eyes began to water. "I know the Deku Tree plans to seal off the forest, to protect us"

"Can't you, can't you come with me?" until now, Link would have never believed he was pleading for Saria, the annoying younger trainee who had a crush on him, to come with him.

"No" Saria looked away from him. "I was only able to leave the forest until you had retrieved the stone" she looked at Link's bracelet. "And now that you have it, I can no longer leave"

"That's not fair!" Link said angrily.

"It's fine" a tear slid down her face. "I'm just glad I got to know you Link, to actually meet the Hero of Time" Link could feel a tear moving slowly down his own face. She moved it away with her hand. "Though, you were always so much more than that to me" she laughed awkwardly. "Go Link. Go back to Zelda" Saria smiled again. Link walked away from her, he climbed down the vine wall back onto the platform. He looked around and saw that the forest was much brighter now, the trees looked a lot greener and the dead leaves were nowhere to be seen. Link was glad that he could help the forest in its time of need, like a true Hylian knight. He reached the entrance he came from and looked back at the forest, knowing that it was the last time he'd ever seen this place as well as Saria. He sighed and left the forest, forever.

The journey back to Hyrule Castle gave Link a lot of time to think about what had happened. He learned that Saria was not who she claimed to be, obtained new items and fought so many dangerous creatures. However it was General Onox who stuck in his mind. That powerful man. Link wasn't sure if he'd be able to defeat him if they were to meet again. The sheer power behind that one man was unbelievable and then Link remembered his sword. The sword Impa had given him was now destroyed, lying in two halves in the Forest Temple. Link knew that Onox was only toying with him in that battle and yet, he was able to shatter Link's blade. That kind of power should not be tested in a real fight. But, if Link was the 'Hero of Time', then it was obvious that he would battle Onox again.

Epona galloped quickly across the land, and Link watched as the sun descended and a red, twilight sky appeared over Hyrule. He saw Hyrule Castle in the distance, and watched in horror as the drawbridge went up. He was too late. He sighed; he'd have to wait until morning before the bridge was down again. Link knew it was best to rest for the night; he withdrew his map of Hyrule and saw that the closest settlement was Kakariko Village. Link rode towards the village.

It was a charming little hamlet centred around a large well. Quaint, little houses surrounded Link, warm lights shone from the windows. There was a large building nearest to the well with a large sign which read 'Telma's inn', Link approached it. It was an old building, older than most in the village, the sign was fairly new, Link could tell it belonged to various other businesses in its lifetime. Link went to a nearby stable and secured Epona for the night; he gave her another carrot and walked back to the inn. He pushed open the thick wooden door and entered quietly.

The inn smelled of smoke and the sound of people socialising was in the air. Oil lamps on the walls kept the room fairly well lit, the inn looked expensive, but Link was willing to pay. There was a long counter at the left hand side of the inn, behind the counter stood a large woman. Obviously this was Telma, the proprietor of the establishment. Her skin was a beautiful shade of caramel and she wore a tribal styled dress which exaggerated her breasts, Link's eyes seemed to lure him to them every few seconds. She looked like a member of one of the Gerudo desert tribes, except larger. He approached her.

"Hello" he said with a smile, it wasn't until he reached the inn that he realised just how tired he was.

"Why hello there child!" Telma grinned through her plump lips. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have a room please?" Link asked. "Just for the night"

"Certainly!" Telma chuckled. Link withdrew his wallet and she held up her hand to stop him. She began to whisper. "It's free; a strapping young man like yourself shouldn't be spending money on rooms in an inn. He should be buying things for himself or even" she raised an eyebrow. "The pretty ladies in his life" her face was so kind and yet, unnerving as she laughed playfully.

"OK" Link laughed awkwardly. "Thank you" he rubbed the back of his head. She turned around and picked up a key with a number three carved into it. She handed it to Link.

"There you go dear" she grinned.

"Thank you" Link smiled at her and moved quickly to find his room, wanting to avoid any more conversation with Telma. He reached room number three and entered the key in the door. The room was fairly large, and lit with another oil lamp. Link was too tired to look around the room as he casually slid out of his clothes, shut the door behind him and collapsed onto the extremely comfortable bed. He sighed with content and was almost instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Five

Link awoke in the early hours of the morning, earlier than usual, an unusual time for him to wake up. The room filled with early morning light, Link was strangely awake. He quickly threw on his clothing, gathered his supplies and left the room. He walked down the stairs quickly; however Telma was not behind the counter. Instead there was a small, slender girl with beautiful red hair. She grinned at Link, a slightly mischievous grin.

"Nice outfit" she chuckled.

"Um, thanks" Link smiled.

"You look like a fairy" she laughed. Link pulled at his tunic.

"It's a knight's uniform" he told her.

"I'm sure it is!" the girl giggled and winked. "Would you like a drink, maybe some milk?"

"No thanks" Link replied quickly. "I have to get going"

"Oh, well, stop by again" she turned away from Link as he left the inn. Much like the Castle Town, the village was now full of people taking part in their daily routines. People were moving in and out of the shops with new supplies and old items to sell. Link moved to the stable and got Epona. He untied and mounted her. He carefully made his way out of the village, several people muttering their disgust as he passed by.

Link returned to Hyrule Castle as the sun reached its peak. He left Epona at the stables and went to the academy to see Pipit. He needed to make up for their last conversation. To Link's luck he was in the courtyard practicing.

"Link!" he exclaimed, a shocked look on his face. He dropped his practice sword and ran to Link. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon!"

"Well. I am" Link replied, quickly laughing to hide his sudden embarrassment.

"Look, I want to apologise for how I acted" Pipit sighed. "I was just, I don't know" he paused, hoping he could find another word. "Jealous" he said with clear reluctance.

"Don't be!" Link placed his hand on his shoulder. "You'll be a knight, a REAL knight, in no time"

"What do you mean a 'real' knight?"

"Well…I'm not exactly a knight" Link told him honestly, though he knew he couldn't tell him that he was apparently the prophesized hero of destiny, sent to rid the land of a powerful evil. "I'm honestly just an errand boy"

"So modest" Pipit laughed. "But I bet you have to go back to the castle, don't you?"

"Yeah" Link answered.

"Well go on, I'll talk to you later" Pipit assured him. Link left the courtyard and continued on his journey to the castle.

He met up with Impa and was taken to Zelda's room once again. She looked thrilled to see him, which made Link happy.

"You're back" she could not hide the surprise in her voice. "And, do you have it?" there was a sudden undertone of doubt in her voice. He showed her the bracelet and she smiled widely. "You did it!" he didn't like how unsure she was of his abilities. She could tell by his facial expression that he was disappointed in her attitude towards him. "I'm sorry Link" she frowned. "I didn't doubt your abilities as a warrior, but, you may have noticed that you had to use a new power to open the sealed door" Link nodded. "That Link, was the Triforce of Courage"

"The what?" Link was confused. He'd never heard of the Triforce before.

"It is an old story, one which most in Hyrule have forgotten. When the three Goddesses created Hyrule they combined their powers to forge the Triforce. The Triforce, naturally, has three parts to it, Power, Wisdom and Courage. The Hero of Time has always been blessed with the Triforce of Courage" Zelda explained. Link looked at his hand.

"Retrieving the stone was a test" Impa told him. "For there is more you must do"

"I'll do whatever I can!" Link replied enthusiastically.

"We know you will" Impa grinned, it was a strange sight.

"Firstly Link, in the temple, did you meet someone. Someone unusual?" Zelda asked.

"Do you mean General Onox?"

"Yes!" Zelda looked worried.

"Is he the darkness you spoke of?" Link asked.

"I think so" Zelda thought to herself for a moment.

"His armour, it's too powerful for any sword to penetrate" Impa began.

"How will I beat him?" Link asked her.

"With the legendary blade" Impa smiled again, this time it looked rather menacing. "The Master Sword!"

Zelda, Link, Sheik and Impa travelled to the Temple of Time. A large cathedral located in the heart of Hyrule Castle town. It was a towering, dark cathedral which predated the castle itself. The group entered the temple; the inside was wide, with ten windows at each side. At the end of the chamber there was an alter, standing before a great, stone door. The group approached it.

"Here we are" Zelda said.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Link asked.

"Of course!" Sheik answered. "You are the Hero of Time!"

"To open the door, the children of royal blood must play the song of the goddess" Impa told them. Sheik and Zelda nodded and withdrew instruments. Zelda had a blue ocarina and Sheik, what appeared to be a small, gold harp. The two began to play a song. It was the most beautiful song Link had ever heard, it's wondrous tune echoed throughout the temple, Link could almost see the notes rising from the instruments they were played on. There was a cracking noise behind him and he turned to see the stone doors, slowly sliding open. The song got faster and soon the doors were fully open, leading into another chamber. Impa lead the group. The only thing in the second room was a large, raised pedestal, with a sword sticking out of its centre. The hilt was blue and the blade itself, a shimmering silver.

"The Master Sword" Impa said, with admiration in her voice. "The blade of evil's bane!" she nudged Link forward. "Take the blade, Hero of Time" Link climbed on the pedestal, he could not hide how nervous he was. The sword was only ever talked about in stories, tales of how immense its power was and how it was capable of driving back evil. Now here it was, in front of Link, waiting for him to take it out and use it as his own. He sighed and put his hand around the hilt. He concentrated and breathed deeply and with one powerful tug, he was able to pull the blade from its resting place. Sheik and Zelda looked at him in awe. He held the blade up high, admiring its beauty.

"Now child" Impa said. "It's time for your real task to begin!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Six

"You're next destination is Death Mountain" Sheik told Link as they left the temple. "To the city of the Gorons"

"How do I get there?" Link asked. He'd always found Death Mountain to be intimidating, just the name alone was enough to send shivers down your spine. But the mountain itself was a towering, terrifying monstrosity, casting a dark shadow over the landscape in the right light.

"There is an entrance to it through Kakariko Village" Sheik told him. "Speak to the guard and he'll let you through"

"And what will I have to do there?" Link asked, remembering the Forest Temple.

"Hopefully nothing" Sheik replied. "The Gorons are good people and respect the royal family. I am sure they'd be willing to part with the stone"

"Oh, good" Link grinned, though he had doubts that it would be so simple. Sheik handed him something. A small medallion with the royal family insignia on it.

"This will prove to them that you are actually sent by us" Sheik told him.

"Thanks!" Link placed the medallion in his pouch.

"Once you have the Goron's Ruby, you'll have to head to the Zora's Domain in Lake Hylia" he looked at Link, anticipating his next question. "You just have to follow the stream leading from the castle and you'll find the entrance eventually"

"I'll be back with the stones as soon as I can" Link assured him. He said his farewells to the royals and went to the stables to collect Epona for another journey.

The guard at the gate mocked Link when he claimed to be sent by the Royal Family. He showed the guard the medallion and he let him pass without any further ridicule. Death Mountain was steep, Link decided to leave Epona down in the village a decision he almost instantly regretted as he made his way up the mountain. Ten minutes had passed, though it felt like longer and Link was now standing in front of a stone entrance. A nearby sign told him that this was the entrance to the Goron City.

"Well. Here it goes" Link said to himself and he went through the entrance.

The Goron's city was larger than Link expected. It was made up of four large floors, each with various doorways leading to long winding tunnels leading to further sections of the mountain. The place was like a giant maze of catacombs. There was a platform, held up by ropes which held the glistening Goron Ruby, the spiritual stone Link had come to claim. He approached the stone, when suddenly a large, round rock in front of him sprung up, startling him. It was a large creature with sandy coloured skin with two big purple eyes and a large mouth. Link knew this was a Goron.

"Greetings outsider!" the Goron said with a large smile. "What brings you to the city of the Gorons?"

"I am here, to acquire the spiritual stone!" Link told him, trying to sound heroic.

"Sorry friend" the Goron replied. "We cannot just give you the stone, but perhaps if you speak to our leader Darunia. He may have a task for you, to prove you are worthy!"

"Good!" Link smiled. The smile quickly faded. "Um…where is he?"

"He lives in the bottom of the city. However, he has been rather upset recently; he has been expecting someone from the Hyrule royal family!"

"I-I have a medallion from them" Link told the Goron.

"That should do"

"Great!" Link's smile returned. "I'll go talk to him!" and suddenly Link jumped from the highest point of the Goron City down to the bottom.

"GAH!" exclaimed the Goron as Link went hurtling to the bottom. Link quickly rolled and avoided any harm from his fall. It was a unique ability he learned he had when he fell from a rather large tree that once stood in the centre of the academy courtyard. Link loved this ability as it got so many different reactions from people. He was now standing in front of a closed stone door; at his feet was the symbol of the Hyrule royal family. There appeared to be a slot beside the door, Link took out the medallion and put it into the slot. There was a slight rumbling and stone door rose up slowly. When it was raised high enough Link entered the chamber. It was a large square room made entirely out of stone. In the centre of this chamber stood a Goron larger than any Link had seen before. He was large and muscular with a long white beard. He could tell by his authoritative stance that he was the leader of the Gorons.

"Um…hello?" Link said as he approached Darunia.

"Who are you?" the Goron leader boomed.

"I'm Link!" Link said proudly. "I have come on behalf of the royal family of Hyrule"

"The Hyrule royal family sends a child to me?" Darunia growled. "Is this a joke?"

"No, not at all!" Link replied. "Princess Zelda sent me to recover your Sacred Stone!" this made Darunia laugh. A laugh which boomed throughout the chamber. Though there was no humour behind it.

"And you think you are worthy? A mere child!" he laughed again. "A nobody in the eyes of the mighty Gorons!"

"Is there any way I can prove myself?" Link asked. Darunia thought for a moment. He turned from Link and pulled down a lever. A door at the right hand side of the chamber pulled up.

"The elders may know what to do with you!" he told Link. Link did not say anything and entered through the door way.

It was a long, wide tunnel which eventually ended at the outside of Death Mountain. He was in the Goron hot springs. Steam rose into the air, Link began to sweat. He was not used to such temperatures. Darunia emerged from the entrance to the Goron City.

"Elders!" he roared. Link heard stirring in the water, the steam began to clear and he saw four Gorons of various sizes resting in the water. They were all wrinkled and had facial hair, much longer than Darunia's.

"Why are you here Darunia?" asked the largest of the elders. "Did we not put you in charge of our city so we may rest?"

"I know elders" Darunia replied. "But this child, he claims to have been sent by the Hylian royalty to retrieve our ruby"

"A stranger from the land below dares to come to us and demand of us our most sacred artefact?"

"If you seek the ruby you must earn it stranger!" said the shortest elder.

"I'll do what I can!" Link smiled and bowed, showing the elders that he has respect for them.

"An ancient evil has risen in Dodongo Cavern, which as you may or may not know, is our food source!"

"You are to lift the curse boy!" the largest elder told him. "Free the cavern from the dreaded Gohma and you shall earn the ruby!"

"OK!" Link replied with a grin. Darunia turned to him.

"It will be no easy task child!" he told him.

"I know. But I have to do it" Link replied, thinking of Zelda and Sheik. Suddenly Darunia smiled.

"I admire your courage child"

"Do this now!" the largest elder boomed. "Return to Darunia when the task is done and you will get your prize!"

"Of course, sirs" Link bowed again, turned and left the hot springs.

The cavern was blocked by a large mass of boulders. Link slammed his fist against the rock and recoiled in pain.

"You'll need to use the Goron's special crop" a Goron standing next to the mass of rocks told him.

"Is there any nearby?" Link asked.

"Sure, but you couldn't carry it down here" he pointed a fat finger upwards, towards a part of the mountain which stuck out. "Up there, there's a large crop of them. Go up there and throw them down"

"Really? Thanks!" Link smiled. He ran up the mountain as quickly as he could and got to the rock platform. He saw the Goron's 'special crop'; on the ground were several bombs sprouting out of leaves. He approached one and pulled it out, it was surprisingly light and he threw it down to the mass of rocks. The 'crop' exploded on impact, clearing the way of rocks. Link ran back down and entered the cavern, the Master Sword now drawn.

The heat of the Goron Hot Springs was nothing compared to the Dodongo Cavern. It was a heat Link had never felt before; smoke was rising all around him from the pits of lava which surrounded him. He needed to defeat the Gohma and get out of this place quickly. In the centre of the vast chamber was the largest skull Link had ever seen. Its mouth was shut, but through its teeth Link could see a door, likely leading to the Gohma. He approached the skull, looking for a way to move the mouth. There was nothing nearby which indicated it could do that. Link hopped across a rising pillar of stone and jumped onto a nearby ledge and went through a door, leading further into the cavern.

The cavern itself was full of different creatures who called the blistering heat their home. The walls were covered in jagged stones and Link did his best to avoid them. He travelled through many different chambers battling many monsters in his pursuit of a device which could open the skull. The heat was getting to him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd pass out. However he pushed on and was able to find a bag perfect for carrying bombs, allowing Link to collect the Goron's 'crop'. Link left the area where he found the bomb bag and was now standing above the entrance of the cavern. The skull was below him. There was a stone tablet with a message carved into it standing in front of him. It read:

"Giant dead Dodongo...when it sees red, a new way to go will be open"

After reading this cryptic message, Link knew exactly what to do. He walked across the bridge and threw bombs into both of the skull's eye sockets. The cavern rumbled and the dead beast's mouth came crashing down. Excitedly, Link ran onto a pillar which was descending into the lava and leaped onto the platform and ran through the open mouth. The door opened and Link walked in.

The room was dark and Link stepped forward with caution. Suddenly there was another rumbling and the floor Link was standing on crumbled. He slid down a large body of rock and ended up rolling to an edge, almost falling into a giant pit of lava. He recovered quickly and stood up. Most of the chamber was devoted to the lava; Link drew the Master Sword, awaiting the Gohma to emerge so he could face it. He was right to do so as only second later the great beast shot out of the lava. Its body was covered in bronze coloured metal armour. The Gohma was unlike any Link had seen in diagrams before. It had the large eye associated with the Gohma creature, but usually they looked like large spiders, this one however looked like a giant armour centipede with large claws. Judging by just how big this Gohma was, Link assumed it was female. The creature looked down at Link, her bulbous eye blinked and it roared. A claw came charging towards him, he ran out of the way and the claw got stuck in the stone wall. There was a piece of flesh showing between the armour and Link ran at it and slashed at it with the Master Sword. The Gohma cried out and ripped her claw from the wall. Link rolled to avoid a deadly swipe, rubble from the claw colliding with the wall fell onto Link. He stumbled briefly, almost falling. The creature roared again, Link looked around to see if there was any way he could damage it. All around her body there were parts of her flesh on display, but it was the eye Link needed to destroy. Something caught his eye, something blue above the Gohma, it was a bomb flower. If he could reach that bomb, then it could bring the whole ceiling down on her. He stood still, knowing she'd try to attack him with another claw attack. She did as he predicted and he rolled out of the way just in time. Her claw was stuck in the wall again and Link ran as fast as he could to get behind her. He reached the back where he was able to launch himself forward, grabbing onto the jagged parts of the Gohma's spine and pulling himself up her long body. The Gohma was aware of this and divided her attention between her stuck claw, and Link climbing up her back. Her body began to move rapidly in an attempt to shake Link off, but he held on, gradually pulling himself up her body. He reached her head and stood on it, she shook again and Link lost his balance as he drew his bow. He fell but managed to grab back onto her spine. She ripped her claw from the wall just as Link readied his arrow and fired it as quickly as he could. He was assured that the arrow made contact when he landed on stable ground and the sound of an explosion filled the air. He heard the rocks fall and ran to the wall to avoid the lava which was now rising. The Gohma screeched and she was now trapped under a pile of rubble. Link ran to the creature, flailing her claws in many different directions, her eye fully exposed. In one swift motion Link drove the sword into her eye. Pushing the blade down as far as he could. She screeched one final time before falling silent, Link dragged his blade out of her eye. He sheathed his blade as a ring of light appeared beside him. It appeared to be some sort of portal. Link stepped into it and he soared high into the air, fearing he was going to crash into the ceiling.

He was transferred back to the outside of the cavern. Darunia was waiting for him.

"Brother!" he exclaimed happily. "You did it!" everything about him seemed different, even his posture seemed strangely happier. "You defeated that horrid beast"

"I did what I had to" Link replied, believing he sounded noble, but ended up sounding arrogant.

"You've proven yourself Hylian!" Darunia's grin grew surprisingly wider. "I am honoured to call you my brother!" he approached Link. "You've earned the Goron's ruby!" he raised his arms into the air and a blinding, red light appeared. Much like the emerald the ruby appeared in the air and came down on Link. The ruby joined the emerald on Link's bracelet. "I know who you are brother" Darunia told him. "And I know that you are destined to save this land and I wish you luck brother"

"Thank you" Link grinned at the once angry Goron leader, he could see now why Sheik believed their kind were so peaceful. No doubt Sheik had done something to prove himself and gain their favour.

"You are always welcome at our city Link AND our hot springs will always be open to you"

"I'm honoured"

"Good luck brother. I know you will achieve what you set out to do!" Link said his farewells to the Goron and turned away, heading back down to mountain, his next destination set, the Zora's Domain for the final Spiritual Stone.


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Seven

Link re-entered Kakariko Village with an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. The feeling was unnerving as Link made his way through the crowds of people in the village. He looked around; likely looking very strange to the citizens he passed. He walked towards the stable, still feeling strange. He had no time to worry about this as he had to travel to the Zora's Domain to obtain the final stone. He mounted Epona and rode her out of the village. He found slight amusement in the enraged face of the civilians.

He did as Sheik told him and followed the stream from the castle, until it came to a turn. Link dismounted and began to walk up the hill, located next to the loud, flowing stream. Crashing down in loud waterfalls, splashing Link at regular intervals. It was a longer journey than Link had expected, with many twists and turns in the path. It was not steep like the Death Mountain walk, but it was a tiring walk. Link stopped briefly and started panting; he was close to the top. He noticed a rippling in the water below. He stood at the edge, looking down into the lake. He saw many, slender, white shapes swimming through the water, causing gentle ripples in the water as they passed. It was almost like a dance. Link watched them move until his breath came back and then he continued on his journey. The trail came to an end at a waterfall; however the water parted and curtained the entrance to the Zora's Domain. There was a slight gap between the ledge and the entrance. Link hesitated as there was not enough space to prepare a running jump. Link closed his eyes and jumped forward, putting his life in the hands of the goddesses. He soared through the air and landed on the stone ground, he almost lost his balance and fell out, but he secured himself. He breathed a sigh of relief and entered the domain.

The Zora's Domain was a thing of immense beauty. The walls were made of shimmering white stone which reflected the crystal clear waters below. The ground was equally beautiful and twinkled under Link's feet. It looked like it was carved from ice but the domain was not too cold, it was refreshing. Link inhaled for a long time, enjoying the crisp air. The water made a gentle noise bellow him. Link wanted to just stand there, enjoying the atmosphere, but he had a mission and he was going to complete it. He walked towards the highest peak of the domain, but he was stopped. Link had never seen a Zora before now. They were odd looking beings, beautiful in their own way, with long, slender bodies with white skin with a light blue tint. It's eyes were like shimmering sapphires and it's head resembled a long fish.

"Stop" Link could tell from his voice that he was male. "You are not permitted to see King Zora!"

"I've been sent by the Hylian Royal Family!" Link told him, searching his pockets for the medallion.

"I need proof of this I'm afraid. Not just anyone can approach the king!"

"I understand" Link grinned, rummaging through his pouches. He felt it, the round, metal medallion. He pulled it out and showed it to the guard. He examined it briefly.

"Alright, you may see the king" he stepped aside and Link walked further. He saw the king atop his throne. He was such a contrast to his guard. He was a large, gelatinous being, his skin a dark shade of blue, wearing a red cloak which barely fit him. His eyes opened wide as Link entered his throne room.

"Who are you?" he said, wiggling his tiny legs, which were hanging over his throne. "You are not Zora!"

"No. I am a Hylian" Link told him. "My name is Link, I've been sent by the Hyrule Royal Family"

"The Royal Family" King Zora repeated to himself. "What business do the Hylians have here?"

"We seek your Spiritual Stone" Link answered. The giant king wobbled as he laughed.

"The sapphire is a sacred symbol of our people! We will not just give it to you! You may as well ask the Gorons to hand over their precious ruby!" he laughed. Link showed him his bracelet.

"They did" he told him. The king choked on his laugh.

"What?" he yelled. "Impossible, this must be important" he thought, looking around his throne room as he did so. "Why must you collect these stones?"

"Princess Zelda has seen visions of a darkness coming to Hyrule" Link answered, unsure if he was meant to talk about this.

"The princess" the king was silent once again. "She wields the Triforce of Wisdom. I would be a fool to go against her wishes. Very well, you may have the sapphire!" he raised his fat head. "Ruto!" he yelled, it echoed throughout the domain. He lowered his head. "My daughter" he told Link. The guard who let Link in entered the room.

"Milord" he said with a bow. "There is no sign of the princess"

"What!" the king jiggled angrily.

"She was last seen leaving through the Lake Hylia entrance, but no one has seen her since" the king turned his attention to Link.

"You, Hylian boy. Find my daughter; she is the guardian of the sapphire. She'll be able to help you on your journey. But be sure to look after her! She is a princess after all"

"Of course, sir" Link bowed quickly to the king before the guard escorted him out.

"Princess Ruto was last seen leaving through the entrance to Lake Hylia" Link followed him to a small pool which appeared a lot deeper. "Can you swim?"

"Yes" Link answered, not entirely sure.

"Good" he suddenly shoved Link into the pool. He was caught off guard but started swimming through a tunnel under the water.

The tunnel lead to the vast Lake Hylia, the source of all water in Hyrule. The water sparkled around him; he was unsure what he was meant to look for. He swam around in the cool water, trying to find something which would suggest the Zora princess was nearby. There was a small island in the centre of the lake. Link noticed something underneath it. A large steel entrance stood proudly under the water, an ancient device, heavy and thick. Link assumed that is where Ruto went, but he did not know why. He swam closer to the entrance and saw nearby, a bottle. He took in a deep breath and fell under the water, moving as quickly as the water allowed him. His legs were thrashing back and forth as he moved further down the lake, trying his best to keep his eyes open as he got closer and closer to the bottle. Link grabbed the bottle and swam upward, moving his entire body quickly clutching onto the bottle, doing his best not to let it go. He got to the top, practically jumping out, and he started inhaling quickly.

Link returned to the Zora's Domain, the bottle still in hand. He was surprised at how quickly he had dried; he blamed it on some sort of effect of the domain itself. Link unscrewed the top of the bottle and removed the contents, it was a letter. He read it to himself.

_Father_

_There has been a disturbance in the Water Temple. It is my duty to go there and investigate it as the sapphire's guardian. I did not come to you with this information because I knew you'd forbid me from going! I will see you when all this is done._

_Sincerely Ruto_

Link didn't know what to do with the letter. He didn't want the king to get worried, but he also had a mission to do. He vaguely knew his way around the domain and made his way back to King Zora's chamber. The guard welcomed him in and Link was standing before the round king.

"Have you found my daughter?" King Zora asked.

"I have this" Link took out the bottle. A robed Zora Link had not noticed before took the bottle from him. He move quickly, as if gliding towards the king. The king took the bottle in his stubby arm, opening it quickly. Link watched his eyes darting over the letter.

"T-the Water Temple" the king stuttered in shock. "My daughter is in the Water Temple!" he looked at Link. "You have to save her royal messenger! The Water Temple is a dangerous place, even for our kind"

"I will save her your majesty!" Link assured the king.

"You better messenger!" the king huffed. "You have something to do with this. I know it" Link did not respond to this comment. He knew the king was distressed and provoking him would not be a good idea. The robed Zora approached Link and showed him out of the room as the king got increasingly angrier, not at Link himself, but the current situation.

"Forgive his majesty" the robed Zora apologised. "He is just worried"

"I understand" Link grinned.

"Thank you" the Zora opened a pouch on his robe and handed Link a shimmering white pendant. "This is a scale of our people. You'll need this to survive under the vast waters of the temple" Link put the pendant around his neck.

"I'll get your princess back, don't worry"

"I don't know why Hylian, but I have faith in you" the Zora replied. Link nodded and ran to the pool leading out to Lake Hylia, he needed to acquire the Spiritual Stone, but more importantly, he now had to save it's guardian.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Eight 

Link returned to Lake Hylia and swam towards the small island where the entrance to the temple was located. Something caught his eye, standing on this island, was a person. Link could not tell the gender due to the long red cloak and hood they were wearing. He swam closer to the island and the figure continued to watch him. As if they were expecting him. Link was suddenly wary, this person could be a spy sent by General Onox. He had to be cautious as he picked up his pace. He climbed the island quickly and drew his sword. The figure continued to look at him.

"There's no need for that" the figure was female and spoke in an accent which was alien to Link.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am not a servant of Onox, if that is what you're asking" the woman replied.

"I asked who you were" Link tried to sound as intimidating as possible. A hand emerged from under the woman's cloak and she pulled her hood down, revealing a beautiful face with sharp features, a shimmering circlet rested on her head. Her long, brown ponytail went down her back. This woman was a Gerudo.

"I once served an evil king. A tyrant of unimaginable power" the Gerudo turned and looked out onto Lake Hylia. "He devastated the land and I foolishly followed him without question" she let out a small laugh. "You probably thought I was a victim, forced to serve this tyrant" she sighed. "But I wasn't" she laughed again. "Love can make people do crazy things" she turned back to Link. "Then he fell. And I suddenly realised how foolish I had been. And that is why I am here hero"

"You were following me in Kakariko Village, weren't you?" Link asked.

"I've been following you for quite some time Link" she answered. "Ever since you left Hyrule to retrieve the Kokiri Emerald"

"What reason do you have for pursing me like this?"

"I needed to ensure you were safe. Hyrule has endured one tyrannical rule, it does not need another. However, until now you have been able to look after yourself pretty well. But you'll need my assistance now" the woman explained.

"Why?"

"This temple is a maze buried deep under the water. You have the Zora's scale, but that is not enough, you'll need these" she moved her cloak back, revealing a slim, tanned body dressed in desert attire. In her hand she held a pouch and handed it to Link. "Reach inside" Link put his hand inside the pouch; it went deeper than expected as if the pouch was larger on the inside. He felt something; a cold metal touched his fingers. It was heavy as Link pulled it out. It was a bracelet. "With this you can walk on the floor within the temple.

"It's a lot heavier than it looks" Link replied.

"Be thankful I did not give you the boots!" the woman retorted. She gestured to the pouch. "As I am sure you guess, this pouch has magical properties. It can carry almost any item and will reduce the weight, making it easy to carry supplies" she explained. "It has served me well. But it is time the true Hero of Time had it" she turned around. "Now go to the Water Temple. You have one last stone to retrieve, and Onox knows it!"

"What is your name?" Link asked, realising she knew everything about him, yet he knew nothing of her.

"My name is Cynthia" the Gerudo replied. She threw down a Deku seed which caused a flash, Link stepped back, practically blinded. When his sight returned, Cynthia was gone. Link examined the bracelet. It was just a silver band, with the symbol of the Goddess Din carved into it. It was nothing special.

When Link entered inside the Water Temple, he gasped. It was a huge structure; a giant pillar with various doors rose up in the centre of the main chamber, surrounded by dangerous aquatic creatures. Across from this pillar was a platform with a staircase leading to a giant golden door, locked in glowing chains. It was safe to assume that this was where the sapphire was held. Though if it was locked it meant that Ruto was not there, meaning she was likely in danger. Link leaped into the water, sinking down to the bottom with the aid of Cynthia's bracelet. He was amazed that he could walk on the bottom, as if it were dry land. He moved through many water filled corridors, most leading to dead ends, frustrating Link. After some time he ended up in an empty square chamber, it had no features, not even a door. However there was also no ceiling. Link removed the bracelet and drifted to the surface. He climbed on the ledge to a similar chamber, except this one had a door. Link went through the door and stood in an oval shaped chamber, strange designs of different Zoras surrounded him. In the centre of the chamber there stood another Zora. A female Zora dressed in strange blue armour. She turned to Link.

"Stand back servant of Onox!" she yelled, a shimmering blue dagger in her hand.

"Princess Ruto?" Link asked.

"That's right!" she declared. "Now stand down!"

"I've come to rescue you!" Link replied. "I'm-" he began, but was unsure if he should complete the sentence. "I'm the Hero of Time"

"Aren't you a little short?" Ruto asked.

"Well…" Link looked at himself. "I don't think so"

"Listen, 'Hero', I am the guardian of the Zora's Sapphire. I don't need help from anyone, especially not a Hylian child!"

"I'm not a child" Link said angrily.

"You look like a child to me" Ruto remarked.

"Shouldn't you be in the chamber with the chains on the door?" Link asked, trying to sound polite.

"I was heading there" Ruto replied, clearly annoyed. "And then a creature attacked me and stole the key!" she was about to say something else, then stopped suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "I know" she said, with a sly grin. "If you are the 'Hero of Time' which you've decided to call yourself, then you'll retrieve the key for me!" Ruto ordered.

"Alright" Link replied.

"You're courageous to the point of foolishness!" Ruto smirked and shrugged. "But, if you want to get yourself killed. It's fine by me. I'll be waiting by the locked door for your return. IF you return" Ruto walked passed him and left the chamber. Link wouldn't let her obnoxious attitude get to him. He had to move on into the next chamber to start his search for her key.

The next chambers were not as difficult to work through as those which came before them now that he was used to how the temple itself worked. He was able to use switches to alter the water levels of the temple, giving him access to other rooms. The temple itself was a maze filled with tedious puzzles revolving around the water levels and switches which opened and closed gates for a certain amount of time. The temple was the most frustrating of the three Link had dealt with so far on his journey, but he was determined to see it to the end. For Zelda, and for Hyrule. He'd found no sign of a key anywhere, all the creatures he defeated didn't have it and the rooms he searched were usually empty or held another puzzle for him to solve. In the end there was one door left; Link hoped this was the right one as he entered the room.

The room was wide, impossibly wide, seemingly going on for miles as fog descended. The floor was wet; however it was not flooded like most of the temple. Link stepped forward, cautious. This was unlike anything he dealt with before. The room had a strange atmosphere to it.

"Link" a voice whispered. Link turned around quickly, sword drawn.

"Link!" cried another voice, Saria's voice. Link looked around and saw her, standing on what appeared to be a tiny island; the sand was oddly pale and the tree dead. Link ran to Saria. She faded away as he reached the dead tree. "You abandoned me Link!" her shrill cry surrounded him.

"I couldn't stay!" Link replied, sounding strangely desperate. He was frightened. This room was doing something to him, he wasn't sure what.

"You could have stayed with us" Saria's voice echoed and a figure appeared in front of Link, a large skeleton, wielding a sword. The Master Sword. "You could have become a Stalfos and stayed with us forever"

"No! I had a mission, you had a mission!" Link was yelling at nothing, the Stalfos was gone and Saria was no longer speaking. There was a feminine laugh behind Link and he turned to see Zelda.

"You're useless" she giggled. "I sent you to get on teeny, tiny stone and you're here, yelling at a room!" she laughed. "Some hero!" Link couldn't control himself; suddenly he was thrusting his sword forward. It passed through Zelda; she screeched and melted in front of Link. He backed away. Terrified. A sudden rustling caught his attention and he turned quickly to see the most shocking figure of all. A living shadow of himself, with glowing red eyes.

"You're weak" it laughed, it was Link's voice, but it was as if three different tones of the same voice were speaking at once. Like everything else in this room, it was unnerving. Link didn't speak to the shadow. He didn't know if that was what it wanted. He moved and the shadow moved with him. "I know you didn't care" it grinned. "When you left Saria in that forest. A part of you was glad you could get her out of your life! That annoying little girl who wouldn't leave you alone!" Link charged at the shadow, his sword pointing at it. It leaped on the sword and kicked Link in the face, Link tumbled back. The shadow moved towards him, laughing maniacally and dragging its dark, rippling parody of the Master Sword on the ground. Link got himself back up and prepared himself for battle.

"She's safe. Safe from the likes of you" he told the shadow. It's sinister laughed echoed through the chamber once more.

"Where there is light, there will always be shadow" it replied. "She'll never be safe!" Link slashed at it and their swords clashed. Link jumped back and quickly ran at the shadow, it dodged his attacks and countered with it's own. They were matched equally in skill. Link thought he was making quick attacks, but they were not quick enough as the shadow was able to block them, however it was beginning to get tired, Link could tell as he was also getting tired. The shadow used a spinning attack and Link stumbled, keeping his blade secure. The shadow swiped at him with hard, powerful strikes. It tried stabbing Link, and Link almost lowered his weapon due to fatigue, but he pushed on and was able to hold the shadow back. The shadow vanished suddenly, reappearing behind Link, it tried to stab Link, Link moved quickly but the blade still slashed his back. He cried out and the blood trickled down his back. The shadow laughed at Link's pain. It looked down at him with it's red eyes, raising it's blade high into the air. Using all his might, Link lunged at it, sword aimed precisely at it. He felt the Master Sword piercing the Doppelganger, it gasped and dropped it's sword. Link pulled the Master Sword out of it and it let out a screech and exploded into black and purpled smoke. The façade of the misty room vanished and Link was standing in a strange pool. The water was a strange silver colour. The pool had healing properties as Link felt his back heal. He felt relaxed as the water healed his all wounds and he no longer felt tired. In front of him, where the shadow once stood, was a key. A gold key with a blue crystal at the top. Link picked up the key and placed it in his pouch. He left the chamber. Leaving that horrid memory behind.

The entire temple was rumbling and the sound of something heavy and metallic moving was heard. Onox was in the temple. Link moved further on the platform he was standing on and he caught a glimpse of the gold mass moving. He leaped into the water and swam towards the direction which Onox was heading. No doubt it was the locked chamber. Link swam quickly, feeling the temple rumbling constantly with each heavy step Onox took. His path came to an end and he pulled himself up onto the ledge. He gasped at what he saw. The locked door was torn from its hinges, clearly by Onox's own strength, judging by the giant finger marks on the sections of the door lying on the ground. This was it; Link was going to have to face the dark general for the second time, and this time. He was going to win. He took out the Master Sword and charged into the chamber.

* * *

I did not really like this chapter...seemed a little un-necessary...


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Nine

The chamber was wide, with a long walk way which lead to a central platform with an alter on it, surrounded by water. The beautiful sapphire, resting in the centre, likely surrounded in some form of magic barrier. Images from Hyrule's past covered the walls of the chamber, it was almost church like. Link had no time to focus on the beauty of the temple's architecture as he saw the golden giant standing before the alter. There was a flash of blue light, Ruto was there.

General Onox stood towering over the Zora princess. His mace slamming against a magical barrier she'd cast around herself. The barrier was beginning to break, cracks were appearing as Onox continued to bash at it with his powerful mace. Link's footsteps echoed as he approached Onox. With one powerful strike the barrier shattered like glass, Ruto cried out and was sent hurtling across the chamber, falling into the water below. Onox chuckled and turned to Link, well aware that he was there.

"Small world" he formed a sinister grin under his helmet. "And here I thought you weren't gonna turn up. Well 'hero' you sure showed me! Oh yes, I know who you are boy. You're supposed to be the 'Hero of Time'" he let out a roar like laugh. "Sorry. I just expected a little more than a twig to be the supposed prophesised hero!" His helmet moved in a way that suggested he was looking at Link's sword. "Well, well. Someone found themselves a new sword. A pretty strong one at that" Link glared at him, tightening his grip on the Master Sword. "You afraid boy?"

"No!" Link answered.

"Well, you should be" Onox said you a smirk. "I went easy on ya in the forest" he stepped forward. "I let you live, I coulda finished you off. But being the kind soul, which I am and I let you get away" he raised his mace high into the air. "But I'm also the kind of guy who learns from his mistakes!" he slammed the mace down, causing the room to vibrate. Link was knocked off his feet. He heard Onox laugh as he tried to recover. "Still a weakling I see!" there was a strange sound and Onox was suddenly silent. Link stood up and saw that Ruto was channelling the water in the chamber and using it to attack Onox. He used his mace to dispose of the water, sending it crashing into the surrounding walls. Ruto looked drained. "You're fancy tricks won't do much Princess!" he slammed his fist against his armour. "This stuff is pretty strong!" Ruto removed two daggers and ran at him. He anticipated this and grabbed the Zora by the neck, throwing her against the wall. She tumbled down the wall and returned to the water. It seemed almost deliberate. Onox looked at Link. "Some 'guardian' she turned out to be, eh?" he laughed. It was now Link's turn to strike. Sword ready, he ran at Onox, Onox attacked swiftly with his mace, but Link blocked it. Their weapons were now tangled. "That thing sure is strong" he marvelled at the Master Sword. He tried to grab Link, but he moved out of the way, avoiding Onox's giant hand which angrily swiped at air. Onox grunted and began swinging his mace blindly. Link ducked to avoid this attack and search for some form of weak point on the General. It was an unsuccessful endeavour. Onox slammed his foot down; trying to make Link fall, but this too was unsuccessful. Link stood, prepared to fight again. "You don't give up easy, I admire that" Onox grinned. "But it won't stop me from tearing you limb from limb"

"Just try it!" Link didn't know why he said this. He didn't need this great mass of evil to get angrier.

"With pleasure!" he swung the mace, Link slashed downwards on the handle and the mace fell into pieces, part of it was sent crashing to the ground. Onox yelled. "How dare you!" he cried, throwing the handle of the mace aside. "That was my BEST mace and you destroyed it!" his anger seemed almost childish. Link glared at him, awaiting Onox's next move. The General raised his hand into the air, Link ran at him and began slicing at his armour, feeling the blade pierce the metal. Onox screamed with shock. His large metal chest plate shatter. He grabbed Link by the head and threw him across the room. Link used his feet to stop himself from crashing into the wall. He jumped down just as Onox summoned his axe.

"You've made a big mistake child" he growled. The destruction of his armour had made him faster and despite the axe's size, Onox was capable of carrying it without any difficulty. He attacked Link and Link blocked it. He could see the anger flaring in the one area of Onox's face which the helmet allowed Link to see. Link rolled quickly and slid under Onox's legs. Onox slammed his axe into the wall as he did not notice Link rolling away. Ruto was now pulling herself out of the water. Link ran to her and helped her out.

"What is he?" she asked.

"Just another monster" Link told her. "Don't worry, his armour is gone, he's weaker"

"Good" Ruto grinned. Onox ripped his axe from the wall and looked at the two.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" he yelled at Ruto.

"Here's a hint, don't throw me so close to the water" Ruto grinned, somewhat arrogantly. Onox ran at an alarming speed, preparing to slice the two with his powerful axe. In his rage he was irrational and did not put a lot of thought into his actions, this was to be his ultimate downfall. Onox tried to decapitate Link, but his attention was focused on Ruto so the axe moved towards her. He was a man of pride, determined to finish what he'd started and clearly he wanted to finish Ruto off as he started to pursue her, ignoring Link completely. Link was grateful for this and was now presented him with the option to strike Onox from behind. This was exactly what he did. He felt the blade pierce his flesh and Onox's cries confirmed it. He spun around quickly, mouth scowling.

"You pathetic…little…WORM!" he yelled and swiped his axe at Link, who managed to block it in the nick of time. Link strained to keep his feet secure on the ground and Onox put all his strength into disarming the hero. Link suddenly felt a power surging through him, the triangle on his hand, was glowing! He felt stronger as his pushed back Onox's axe. Onox looked at him shocked. Link took advantage of the situation and lunged through the air, bringing the Master Sword crashing into Onox's chest. He grunted and the axe fell to the ground and turned into purple smoke, Link pulled the sword from Onox who fell to his knees.

"I've failed you mistress" he gasped.

"Mistress?" Link asked, doubting he'd get an answer.

"Hyrule's reckoning is coming hero" he strained to speak. "And not even your fancy sword, the…one thing that kept you…alive in this fight. Will save you!" Onox fell to the ground and like his axe, became nothing more than purple smoke. Link stood, triumphant, the dark general was defeated. Ruto was standing at the rising smoke. She looked surprised.

"Well…" was the first thing she said. She looked at Link. "I…I owe you an apology" she said humbly.

"No you don't" Link replied, though he was actually glad that she was apologising for he obnoxious behaviour.

"I do!" she urged. "I treated you like a child, but you aren't a child, you're a hero!" she smiled and looked to the alter. "And that is why I will allow you to take our sapphire. No one would be foolish enough to risk there lives as you have for the sapphire without knowing it has a much greater purpose"

"I greatly appreciate this, your majesty" he bowed.

"Please don't" Ruto blushed. "You're the Hero of Time. You have no need to do that. Please, just take it" Link approached the alter

And touched the sapphire. It rose into the air to join the others. This light seemed more beautiful than the others. Perhaps because it was coupled with the great victory over Onox.

"Go Hero!" Ruto ordered. "I'll explain everything to my father. You have your own kingdom to worry about" Link smiled at her, signifying a silent 'thank you' and she smiled back, he swiftly left the temple.

Link returned to Hyrule Castle as quickly as possible. Impa awaited him.

"Hero" she said with a smile. "You have them all I presume?"

"Yes I do" Link told her.

"Excellent. Come along, the royals are waiting in the courtyard" Link followed her to the beautiful Castle courtyard. Sheik sat lazily on a nearby tree playing on his harp like instrument and Zelda was reading on the bench. A wide grin spread across her perfect face when she saw Link enter the courtyard. She rose from the bench.

"Link!" she exclaimed, running to him. She quickly embraced him. His cheeks went red as he felt the Princess' slender arms go around him.

"Uh…yeah" he said awkwardly. She pulled out of the hug.

"This is wonderful!" she giggled. Sheik climbed down from the tree elegantly.

"Now what?" Link asked eager to finish this.

"We have to unlock the stone's powers" Sheik told him.

"How?"

"Unfortunately I am unsure" Sheik sighed.

"We'll find a way" Zelda walked towards a window which looked into her father's throne room. "Soon the visions will stop. And balance will be restored to the world" she smiled to herself. She looked at Link. "And it is all thanks to you, hero"

"Well…it wasn't ALL me" Link replied, sounding slightly obnoxious, rather than humble.

"You give yourself too little credit" she laughed.

"Oh, how sentimental" Impa said, followed by a sinister cackle. Zelda gasped, Sheik's eyes widened. Link turned just in time to see Impa fall to the ground, hopefully she was only unconscious, but there was no way to tell. Hovering above her was a ball of black smoke, with glowing blue eyes. Link drew his sword, but the shadow ball passed through him. He felt cold and fell to the ground. He pulled himself up to see the shadow floating to the end of the courtyard. It let out another cackle before changing shape. Now there stood a tall, slender woman, with pale blue skin, bright orange hair, red shimmering eyes and a strange dress which managed to combine the colours pink, black and white. She was a being of terrible beauty.

"Veran!" Zelda cried. This demonic woman released a much softer, eerier laugh.

"Greetings your highness" Veran bowed mockingly. Link's sword was drawn; he was prepared for another fight. He stepped forward, catching Veran's attention. "My, my" her eyes widened. "The Hero of Time himself" she grinned. "The goddesses chose a handsome one didn't they?" she laughed. "If you're in to that type!" she looked around, another devilish grin appeared on her face. "Not that I'm implying anything" again she laughed.

"E-enough" Link heard Impa stutter. Link turned to see that she was standing up. She looked at Zelda. "Forgive me Princess. I failed you!"

"You really did, didn't you?" Veran smiled. Impa drew a throwing knife and tossed it at Veran who seemed to slither away from it. A ball of energy appeared in Veran's long hand and she flicked it at Impa. Impa blocked it and ran at Veran. Link did the same, but the sinister being was one step ahead and erected a wall of purple flames, stopping Link from progressing any further. Impa made it through, however the battle was very short and Impa was easily knocked unconscious. "Poor. Poor child" she turned to Zelda. "I'm afraid, your highness, you've just been deposed!" she threw another ball of energy which moved too quickly for Zelda to do anything more than gasp. Link watched in horror as Zelda was transformed into a statue. He gasped at the sight of the beautiful Princess now encased in stone. A tear escaped from Link's eye and he quickly brushed it away. He could not show weakness, not at this crucial moment. Veran's fire cleared.

"Then there's you" she glared at Link. "Shame about what you did to Onox. The oaf was one of Lord Ganondorf's most useful minions. Alas, these things happen, we all lose our expendables after a while" Link was ready for whatever she was going to throw at him. At least, he hoped he was. "Do you honestly think that little thing will defeat me?"

"This is the Master Sword!"

"Not yet it isn't!" she conjured a dark ball of energy and threw it at Link. Before he could react, Sheik leaped through the air, knocking Link out of the way and taking the full impact of Veran's attack. All Link heard as he rolled across the courtyard was the sound of Sheik screaming. Link got up quickly; he saw the imprisoned Zelda and Sheik writhing on the ground. Veran was admiring her achievements. Impa stood behind her, but Veran did not notice her. She leaped onto Veran who yelled upon impact.

"Link!" Impa grunted. "Get Sheik out of here!" she was able to shove a dagger in Veran's side. Link picked up Sheik. "Run!" Impa cried. Link ran out of the courtyard with Sheik in his arms. He was worried as he felt Sheik writhing in his arms, letting out pained groans. Link ran as fast as he could from the castle grounds. The guards were too preoccupied with the rising purple flames throughout the castle. Link had made it to the drawbridge, turned and watched as the veil of black fire surrounded the castle. A bell rang, a bell which told Link that Hyrule was lost.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Ten

The bell grew louder as Link moved from the castle to the village. The people were panicking. Many were fleeing from their homes; others were looking at the castle being as the flames grew over the castle and a dark cloud grew across the top of the castle. Some of the people stopped and looked at Link amongst the carnage as he carried the prince of Hyrule through the market. The market started rumbling and Link turned to see balls of dark energy falling from the sky, crashing down on the market. Homes were destroyed by the dark energy. The sounds of screams were growing louder and louder. Link had reached the academy. He saw Pipit leading students out.

"Move! Come on!" he ordered as several young students fled. He saw Link and called his name. Link approached him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't have time to explain, go to Kakariko Village" he told him.

"I-is that Prince Sheik?" Pipit asked looking at the writhing man in Link's arms.

"Yes" Link replied bluntly. "Just get to Kakariko Village; we don't have a lot of time!"

"OK" Pipit replied Link knew he was looking at the Master Sword, but due to the situation he decided not to ask about it. Link went beyond the academy to the stables where Epona had broken free from her bonds and ran to Link. He secured Sheik on her saddle and left the town, leaving Veran's wrath behind. For now.

Many people were fleeing the castle just as Link was leaving, many unsure of where to go next. Others followed Link on his way to Kakariko Village. Link entered the village to the sounds of people muttering to each other about the high amount of new arrivals. Some, like in the Castle Market, noticed that they were in the presence of unconscious royalty. A guard stood in front of Link.

"Halt!" he ordered. They all stopped moving. "What is going on here?" he looked at the crowd. "Can you explain all these people?" he glared at Link.

"Hyrule Castle is under attack" Link told him. "I need to get Prince Sheik to Telma's inn"

"P-Prince Sheik?" the guard looked at the slumped body on the horse. "What happened?"  
"He was attacked" Link said, trying not to talk down to the guard but he couldn't help but sound somewhat patronising.

"Oh…right. Of course" the guard replied, realizing the foolishness of his question. "Move along" the guard said, trying to place authority in his voice. Link didn't say anything and walked on, walking to Telma's bar with Epona and Sheik at his side. He lifted Sheik off Epona and opened the door.

Telma was behind the bar, a smile spread across her face as she heard the door open.

"Welcome" the smile suddenly faded as she saw Sheik. "By the goddesses themselves" she moved out from behind the bar and approached Link. "Oh deary, what happened?" her golden eyes looked deep into Link's.

"Castle Hyrule was attacked" Link told her. "Prince Sheik was hit with a blast of dark magic"

"Oh…oh no!" Telma gasped. She moved behind the bar quickly and returned with a key. "Follow me child" she told Link. It was strange seeing her behaving in such a serious manner, then again this was a very serious situation. She entered the largest room in the inn. It was well decorated, and there was a large bed in the centre. "Put him down there" she pointed at the bed. Link placed Sheik down, he continued to moan and move restlessly as he lay on the bed. "This is not good" Telma sighed.

"It was a woman called Veran who did this" Link told her.

"Oh, I know who did this" Telma replied. "And I know the effects of that spell" she gestured at Sheik.

"What's happening?" Link asked.

"Dark magic is draining every piece of life this poor boy has, until" she paused, not wanting these words to escape her lips. "Until, he dies" she grimaced at the thought. Clearly Sheik meant more to Telma than Link knew, but he didn't want to go into it, not now.

"Can we stop it?" Link could not hide the desperation.

"I believe there is someone who can" Telma said. "Speak to Granny. She may know how to stop this"

"Where can I find her?" Link asked.

"She owns a potion shop near the graveyard. An odd looking place, with purple smoke rising from the chimney, you can't miss it"

"How long does Sheik have?"

"I'd say a few hours" Telma replied. She smiled weakly. "He's made of sturdier stuff. But even all that Sheikah training can't protect him from Veran's dark power" a thought came to her, a thought which removed her smile. "What happened to Impa and the Princess?"

"They were trapped in the castle" Link sighed, his lip quivered slightly.

"And no doubt the King is gone" Telma also sighed. "Link, go find Granny. I'll stay here with Sheik, he's safe here"

"Alright" Link replied. He started to leave.

"You're a good friend" Telma smiled. "Sheik is lucky to have you" this made Link smile as he left the room. As he entered the main body of the inn, he saw Pipit at the bar, talking to the red haired girl.

"Just tell me where Link is" he groaned.

"Just tell me your name sweetie" the girl replied.

"Pipit!" Link exclaimed, he was unsure if he'd actually see his friend again after the onslaught that he witnessed at Hyrule Castle.

"Pipit!" the girl smiled. "Cute name" Pipit ignored her and ran to Link.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"And the, the P-Prince?" he stuttered.

"In trouble" Link answered.

"The Prince is here?" the girl beamed. "Where? Which room? Oh never mind, I'll go find him" she moved out from behind the bar and ran up the stairs.

"Can I do anything to help?" Pipit asked.

"Come with me, I need to see someone about Sheik. And I could use some company"

"Sure" Pipit smiled. The two left the inn.


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Eleven

Kakariko Village was full of people. Worried, confused, stranded people talking amongst themselves about how they've lost everything. Some were even telling others about loved ones they lost when Veran's dark magic fell down upon them. Link wished he could help these people in some way, but he had to save Sheik.

"So tell me Link. What's going on here?" Pipit asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Pipit laughed. "Since you left the academy it's just been one strange thing after another. First you leave suddenly with instructions from the Royal Family itself, without any details"

"And I apologised" Link added.

"I know, I know" Pipit sighed. "But then Saria left without as much as a note and now this. The castle is surrounded in magic fire and dark energy balls rained from the sky. These things do not just happen. I need an explanation Link"

As the two walked through the village Link decided it was time to tell Pipit about everything he had experienced up to this point. Pipit listened to the story with a look of wonder, taking in every detail, gasping at certain points like Saria's true identity and Link's defeat of General Onox. He seemed genuinely fascinated, asking his own questions and waiting for Link to give him all the details. It wasn't until he'd given the details that Link realised how great the journey which he'd embarked on was. He'd travelled to all corners of Hyrule in search of magic stones, leaving behind everything he had for Princess Zelda, who was now imprisoned in a statue; saying goodbye to old friend, meeting new ones, battling creatures the likes of which he'd never known had even existed and meeting monstrous human beings with desires to enslave the world.

"Wow" was all Pipit could say when the story was finished. Link knew he had come a long way, but there was still a great deal more to do.

He travelled with Pipit by his side to the graveyard. The area was strangely quiet. Graves and dead trees surrounded them and it seemed colder than the rest of the village.

"This place is creepy" Pipit said, his icy breath protruding from his lips. "Then again, it is a graveyard" he said to himself. Link wasn't really listening as he searched the sky for purple smoke. "What is it we are looking for Link?" he kept his hand secured on the sword he had taken, usually used for demonstrations from the academy's instructors. He'd taken it without permission, against his better judgement when the fires began to spread over the castle.

"A potion shop" Link answered. "Look for purple smoke"

"Purple smoke" Pipit repeated.

"There!" Link pointed at an odd, dark building at the end the graveyard. A large, decaying oak tree stood next to it, once clearly a proud, magnificent tree. The duo approached the tall, wooden ladder which looked like it was made of tree roots.

"That doesn't look very stable" Pipit noted.

"Yeah" Link agreed.

"Who should go up?" Pipit asked.

"I'll do it" Link replied.

"Of course, you're the hero and all that" Pipit said, it sounded like he was teasing him. But Link knew he was being genuine.

"Stay down here and guard this ladder" Link told him as he mounted the ladder.

"Guard it from what?" Pipit was confused.

"I don't know. It IS a graveyard; there could be Poes or Redeads around here"

"Oh-oh yeah" Pipit sounded uneasy and took out his sword. Link climbed the ladder.

It was colder outside the potion's shop than in the graveyard. The building has a looming, ominous presence, sending shivers down Link's spine as he approached. The shop was grey and cloaked in shadow from the great oak. The purple smoke still rising from the narrow, grey chimney. Link placed his hand on the ice cold door handle and opened the door. He entered the potion shop and was greeted with a strange array of smells. Ranging from fascinating and refreshing to grotesquely avoidable. He was surrounded by cauldrons with different concoctions inside them of many different colours. At the end of the large, square room sat a frail, elderly woman behind a long mahogany desk. She appeared to be stroking a small tiger. Behind her stood the tallest cauldron, the source of the purple smoke. Link approached Granny. It was clear by the colour of her skin and her tiny stature that 'Granny' was just an affectionate name given to this woman by Telma.

"Welcome dear" she said in her raspy voice. "Do the smells of my shop entice you?"

"Some" Link replied honestly.

"My potions rely on personal taste" Granny replied, continuing to stroke the sleeping tiger. "But what is it that has brought such an oddly dressed young man to me?" her eyebrow was now raised.

"I need your help"

"Many do" Granny told him.

"It's about Veran" Link replied, Granny now looked interested.

"Veran?" she said the name as if she was swearing. "A friend of yours has been affected by one of her spells, haven't they?"

"The Prince of Hyrule!" Link answered.

"I never much cared for hierarchies. But I will assist your friend" she answered.

"Thank you" Link grinned.

"I know your situation is dire and I will brew this potion as quickly as possible"

"How quickly?"

"Quickly enough to save your friend's life" her voice was sharp. "Be thankful for that"

"I am…I'm just worried"

"That does not mean you doubt the abilities of one much wiser and more experienced"

"I'm sorry"

"Good. Now leave" she ordered. "I will arrive at Telma's inn when the potion is complete"

"Alright" Link left the potion shop quickly. "Thank you again!"

"Is she going to help?" Pipit asked once Link had climbed down the ladder.

"Yes" Link answered. "She seems to know a lot about this spell"

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course"

"You seem upset"

"I'm just worried" Link told him.

"About Sheik?"

"Not just Sheik. You saw what happened at the castle, when those flames rose up around it"

"Yeah, that was scary" Pipit suddenly regained a knight-like posture. "Until I had a weapon that is!" he tapped his sword.

"I was there when it began" Link replied, remembering the events in the courtyard.

"I know"

"But to watch Zelda" he couldn't finish the sentence, the memory was too painful. "And who knows what happened to Impa once I escaped"

"You can't think like that Link, you're the Hero of Time. You'll stop this Veran woman and save Hyrule" Pipit smiled.

"I don't even know where to begin" Link told him.

"When you save Sheik, I'm sure it'll all become a lot clearer" the duo entered Telma's inn. The red haired girl was behind the counter.

"Hey Pipit" she said with a wide grin.

"Hello…Marlon?" the girl's name had escaped Pipit's mind.

"It's Malon" the girl sounded angry.

"Sorry"

"That's OK cutie!" Link stopped paying attention to the conversation after this point and went to Sheik's room. Telma was sitting by the bed, the bed clothes had been removed and Sheik had been stripped down to his undergarments, writhing and sweating. Strange black veins were moving around his slender body.

"He is getting worse" Telma sighed. "Did you speak to Granny?"

"Yes, she'll be here as soon as she has finished the potion" Link answered.

"Good, good" Telma stood up. "Do you want to sit with him?"

"Yeah" Link replied.

"You're a good friend" Telma smiled, it was a motherly smile. She left the room and Link sat in her seat by the bed.

"It's going to be alright" Link told the pained Prince, brushing some of his golden hair off his face.

"Link come down here!" Telma called several hours later. Link reluctantly left Sheik's side and went down stairs. Telma, Malon and Pipit were sitting around a round table eating. "Sit" Telma said with a grin. Link wanted to say he wasn't hungry so he could return to Sheik, but the groan which came from his stomach destroyed the plausibility of that lie. He sat down beside Pipit and helped himself to the wide variety of food at the table.

"Pipit told us everything" Malon grinned.

"What?" Link looked at Pipit.

"Honestly, I had a hunch since I first saw you" Telma shrugged. "The clothes are a dead give away child. Not since the days of Skyloft has anyone worn something like that" she giggled. "Except the Hero of Time of course" Link laughed with her.

"Telma" Link began.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you know a Gerudo named, Cynthia?" the joy in Telma's face vanished. Malon looked worried.

"The Traitor Queen of the Gerudo" Telma said angrily. It was disturbing to see such a bubbly, cheerful person this angry. "She abandoned her people to sit by Ganondorf's side as he ravaged the land with those twin witches of his"

"Twin witches?" Pipit repeated.

"Koume and Kotake, Ganondorf's surrogate mothers" Telma explained. "They enslaved my people with their dark magic, but I know Cynthia was not under such influence! She was only after the power which Ganondorf possessed" she exhaled and looked at Link lovingly. "Why do you ask?"

"I, I met her" Link told her.

"So she isn't dead" Telma sighed. "Shame"

"She helped me with the Water Temple, she gave me this" he held up the enchanted pouch. Telma's eyes widened with horror as she saw the insignia on it. She looked as though she was about to scream.

"That belonged to Ganondorf" she told him. "An enchanted pouch, not exactly menacing, but it's what he kept inside it that made it terrifying" she grinned again. "You must understand, we Gerudo have had a…troubling history"

"I'm sorry I brought it up"

"Don't be" Telma smiled. "How could you have known? Besides we have bigger problems to attend to"

"Agreed" Link grinned, but it was not genuine.


	12. Chapter 12

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Twelve

The moon was high in the clear sky over Kakariko Village and after spending some time with Telma and the others, Link returned to Sheik's room. The Prince of Hyrule was getting worse. He lay still on the bed, his skin much paler and the black veins much more prominent. Link sat closer to him, listening to him breathe, he sounded weak, and there clearly wasn't a lot of time left. He was anxious and slightly frustrated. Why hadn't Granny shown up yet? He rose from the chair and looked out the window towards the graveyard. He could see the purple smoke rising high into the sky. The smoke suddenly stopped as the moon reached its peak. Link hoped this meant Granny was finished with the potion and was coming to the inn now. Just as this thought crossed his mind there was a knock on the door of the inn. Link rushed down the stairs quickly in the hopes that Granny was there, however he soon learned it was not her when he heard Telma yell.

"I've told you, I've got no more rooms available!" it was one of the village guards, demanding Telma take in some of the refugees.

"Surly you can put more than one person to a room" the guard growled.

"Yes, I can, which I have already done" Telma sounded frustrated.

"These people have no homes"

"And I am truly, deeply sorry, but I have no space at all for anyone else"

"Fine" the guard sighed. "I'll just tell these people they're sleeping in the stables tonight" he turned and left, Telma slammed the door behind him and sighed. She saw Link and forced out a smile. "I'm sorry you had to see that dear"

"How many are there?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure, hundreds maybe" she answered. "Though there were some who went to Lon Lon Ranch to try and get transportation out of Hyrule. Though where they'll go I'm not sure" she sighed.

"It's my fault" Link groaned. "If I hadn't gathered these three stone, then Veran wouldn't have attacked"

"Don't talk like that!" Telma urged. "If you hadn't found those stones, then that General Onox would have and then Veran would have the Spiritual Stones! And who knows what she would have done then" there was another knock on the door which thankfully brought this conversation to an abrupt end. "What now?" Telma yelled as she pulled open the door. However it was not the guard at the door this time, it was Granny. She was standing with a slight hunch with her tiger in hand. She looked so frail that Link could hardly believe that she could make the journey from the potion shop to the inn.

"Are you that rude to all your guests?" Granny asked.

"Sorry Granny" Telma apologised. "The village guards have been pestering me about the refugees"

"Is it so wrong that they want someone to look after those whose lives have been devastated?"

"No, but they know I have no room!"

"Excuses" Granny shuffled passed Telma and stood before Link, she had to strain to look up at him. "I told you I'd have the potion finished on time"

"I-I'm sorry I doubted you" Link replied. "Can we please just go and save Sheik?" he could not hide the urgency in his voice any longer.

"Very well, very well" Granny pushed passed Link and moved up the stairs at an alarming speed. Link followed closely behind her, showing her the room Sheik was in. The young Prince was practically motionless. Granny moved to his side. "He is entering the final stages of the curse. Poor lad"

"Can you cure it?"

"Of course I can!" she removed a small bottle from her belt. She held Sheik's mouth open with one of her bony fingers. She tipped the bottle into his mouth, the dark purple liquid poured into Sheik's mouth. He coughed and began to move around in the bed, letting out pained groans, Link stepped forward to try and comfort him. "No!" Granny raised her hand. "Let the potion cleanse him of his aliment!" Link stood watching in horror as Sheik twisted around the bed gasping, crying, it was horrific to watch but Link needed to be by his side during this ordeal. Granny stood nearby calmly watching it unfold, it was clear she'd seen this many times before. After ten minutes (which felt like hours to Link) Sheik had finally stopped writhing. The black veins were beginning to retract down his body and some colour was returning to his skin. His scarlet eyes opened suddenly. He sprang up in his bed and wrapped his arms around Link.

"Thank you!" he panted. His body was wet with sweat as Link embraced him.

"You'll be alright now" Granny told Sheik as he pulled himself away from Link.

"Thank you so much!" Sheik was about to hug the seemingly frail old woman.

"Don't" she raised her hand to stop him. "I know how good I am, and do not need your…gratitude"

"Alright" Sheik ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly.

"You will need your rest boy" Granny told him. "The wound is gone yes and the curse broken, but your body has been damaged!"

"How long before I fully recover?"

"That is the one thing I do not know. It all depends on the length of time you spent under the influence as well as how naturally strong you are" she began shuffling towards to door. "Some do not ever recover"

"What?" Sheik gasped.

"But you are wrong, so I am certainly all will be fine" Granny left the room and Link stood up.

"We should go downstairs; Telma and the others will want to see you" he wanted to avoid addressing the point Granny had just made.

"I think I'll get dressed first" Sheik laughed.

"Yeah" Link returned the laugh and left the room.

Some time later Sheik came down the stairs, Telma ran out from behind the bar and embraced him with a hug so tight it almost winded the Prince. She showed him to the table where Link, Malon and Pipit were sitting. Pipit blushed almost immediately as he was unsure how to address a member of the royal family.

"M-milord" he said awkwardly, almost rising from his chair to bow.

"Please…don't" Sheik partly forced him back down onto his chair. "With the state Hyrule is in at the moment, I really think it is OK to drop the formalities" Sheik grinned.

"Oh, yeah, makes sense"

"I love how nervous you are!" Malon giggled.

"Shush!" Pipit blushed.

"How are ya feelin'?" Telma asked.

"Alright, I think" Sheik answered. "The old woman said I'd need time to recover, but I feel fine"

"I wouldn't risk it by doing anything just yet" Link told him.

"Yeah, perhaps not"

"So what are you going to do now?" Malon asked.

"We have to stop Veran" Sheik sighed.

"Any idea how?" Link asked.

"Yes, at least, I think so" Sheik answered. "While I was bedridden I kept having strange visions, dreams of a dark place. I think Zelda was speaking to me"

"Zelda?" Link gasped. "But she's-"

"Imprisoned, I know" Sheik interrupted. "But her spirit isn't, and I think she was using the Triforce of Wisdom to show me something"

"What did she show you?" Link asked.

"A fortress"

"A fortress?" Pipit repeated.

"Yes, and judging by the strange symbols I saw on the walls, it was the Desert Fortress of the Ikana Kingdom"

"That's in Termina, isn't it?" Link asked, recognising the name.

"It is"

"What could be in Termina that could help us here?" Pipit added.

"The ancient tome of Hylia" Sheik answered. "It will be our guide and will be able to tell us the true purpose of the Spiritual Stones!"

"Then I should get going" Link said.

"Hold on!" Telma boomed. "Link, you can't just go to Termina, you need a plan!"

"Veran is getting stronger every day Telma, I have to go as soon as possible" Link told her.

"That my be, but you can't just charge in with your sword swinging and expect to come out of it alive"

"She's right" Sheik admitted. "The Ikana Kingdom is a dangerous place, likely crawling with Stalfos"

"I'm prepared for anything" Link told them. "We have to defeat Veran"

"I can see there's no stopping you" Telma sighed. "I know someone at Lake Hylia who can get you to Termina"

"I want to go too!" Pipit declared. He looked at Link. "I want to help you"

"Fine, fine" Telma said reluctantly. "But at least wait until the morning"

"Alright" Link smiled, he was glad that he was once again progressing in his quest and with Sheik safe he was now ready to face anything.


	13. Chapter 13

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Thirteen

Link and Pipit arrived at Lake Hylia in the early hours of the morning, the sun was only rising now and it reflected off the still water of the lake, clearly not even the Zora were awake yet. They were meeting with Telma's contact. It was another Gerudo, named Aveil, who Link noticed looked remarkably similar to Cynthia. She stood by the dock waiting for them with her arms crossed, dressed in red with a cutlass at her side. Behind her stood proudly a large ship made of a very light wood. It had three large masts and the sails had the Gerudo emblem printed on them.

"Is this it?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Link answered.

"Alright then" she sighed. "You two got names?"

"Link"

"Pipit" she chuckled at their names.

"Hylians always pick the strangest names, don't they?" she laughed. "Come on" she turned and walked down the dock. She entered the ship and the two followed. To Link's surprise the ship was not being run by Gerudo, but instead men of various races. There were Hylians (or Terminians, however they looked similar to Hylians), Gorons and even a few Zoras, all working together to keep the ship going.

"Attention!" Aveil called and her crew members stopped. She approached the centre of the ship and began to speak. "These two will be our passengers as we make our way to Termina!"

"I didn't know we took passengers" one of the Gorons muttered.

"I am doing a deed for a friend" Aveil growled. "And I will have less of an attitude, if you don't mind!"

"Of course"

"Of course" she repeated, obviously waiting for him to give the appropriate ending.

"Of course, ma'am" the Goron backed away, fearing he may endure her wrath.

"Alright!" she yelled. "Back to work, all of you!" the men returned to what they were doing. The ship began to move and their journey began. "You'll be staying with me" she told the duo. "There is plenty of room in the captain's quarters" she walked towards a door, Link and Pipit assumed they should follow.

The Captain's Cabin, was a large square room decorated modestly with a large table in its centre. There were circular windows which over looked the ocean at the back of the cabin. Elegant, velvet curtains sat at the sides of these windows. There were several chairs scattered around the room. There was also a double bed.

"I will be sleeping in the next room" Aveil told them. "Since there are only two of you, you may as well share this bed" she looked at the bed. "I save it for guests. Surprisingly, I've never had one"

"There's only one bed?" Pipit asked.

"Well" Aveil raised her eyebrow. "I WAS going to put you down with the rest of the crew if there had been, say three or four of you. But I thought I was being generous by offering the finest bed on this ship. HOWEVER, if you want to sleep with the crew you can if you want. Just keep in mind, they get a little _restless _sometimes" she smiled. "Especially when they've been out at sea for so long" Pipit shuddered.

"T-the one bed will do" Pipit told her.

"That's what I thought" Aveil laughed.

"How long before we reach Termina?" Link asked her.

"Oh, about a day or so" Aveil answered, approaching the back windows. "Providing we don't run into Captain"

"Who?"

"A fierce pirate who inhabits the Terminian Sea" she turned to them. "At least, he was a pirate. Before he died"

"Then what's to worry about?" Pipit asked in confusion.

"We him because an evil witch decided to resurrect him so he could wreak havoc on the sea once again"

"That really is something to worry about"

"Yes it is" Aveil removed her sheath and entered her room. She came back out shortly after without her sword. "But not to worry Captain only appears at night"

"You said this trip would last at least a day!" Link reminded her.

"Oh yes" she didn't speak for a moment. "Well, I'm sure we'll be fine! He's probably just a ghost story anyway" she laughed. She gestured to the room. "Make yourselves at home, I have business to attend to in my own quarters" she entered her room again and closed the door.

"Are you worried?" Pipit asked Link once he was sure Aveil was out of earshot.

"About this Captain person?"

"No" Link said honestly. After all he'd encounter, how bad could a pirate be?

"Oh. Well then I'm not either" Pipit grinned.

The two left the Captain's Cabin to get some fresh air. They were greeted by the smell of the ocean and the crashing of the waves against the ship. The men sang songs as they worked tirelessly with Pipit and Link offering to help wherever they could, some accepted their help and proved to benefit from it while others treated them to some form of insult, usually about their physical appearances and the particular crew member boasting about how good they were at their job that they didn't need the help from two strangers. This just meant that Pipit and Link had more time to enjoy the pleasant atmosphere.

"I wonder what Termina is like" Pipit sighed happily as he felt the cool ocean breeze on his face. "I've only heard stories, but apparently they do not worship the goddesses"

"Strange" Link shrugged.

At night they were with Aveil in her cabin, enjoying a meal. The sea was peaceful and the sky was clear, Aveil had left the curtains open so she could get a full view of the stars.

"Telma failed to tell me, just why are you going to Termina? Hylians don't often break away from their peaceful little country"

"I need to retrieve something" Link told her.

"Oh really, what is it? I may have it"

"You don't" Pipit replied.

"How do you know?"

"It's a sacred object" Link answered.

"Intriguing, so you're thieves?"

"No!" Link growled.

"It's fine if you are" Aveil laughed. "I was raised by them"

"Where?"

"The Gerudo Fortress in Hyrule" Link was sure now that this meant Aveil and Cynthia were related, though he did not ask because it would likely stir up bad memories like it did with Telma. "I doubt either of you have ever been"

"Afraid not"

"Nope" Pipit added quickly.

"Maybe that's for the best. They don't particularly love outsiders. At least they didn't" Aveil stopped talking; Link could tell she was thinking about something beyond the conversation. "But stop trying to change the subject!" she laughed. "What are you searching for?" Link knew she'd never give up unless he told her.

"The ancient tome of Hylia" Aveil gasped.

"My, my, that is a big prize isn't it" her grin was sly, likely thinking about the amount of rupees that tome could get her. "And you think the two of you can retrieve the Ikana Kingdom's most cherished artefact?"

"Yes we do!" Link didn't mean to sound so angry, he couldn't help it.

"Well, you're either very brave or very foolish"

"Do you know how we could get to the Ikana Kingdom?" Link asked.

"You want to steal the tome and you don't even know where the place is?" Aveil gasped. "Some thieves you are!"

"We're not thieves!"

"Whatever" she shrugged. "I don't know where it is exactly, but there's an old eccentric in Termina who could tell you" Link was starting to get frustrated with all the people he had to meet in this quest, but he wasn't going to show it. He couldn't, he knew this would be difficult and tiring. "I forget his name though" she thought for a moment. "They call him the Poe Collector I think and believe me; you'll know him when you see him"

"And where will I find him?" Link asked.

"He lives in an old cabin in a place called Clock Town. It is the main city of Termina. You'll recognise the cabin, it is a pretty spooky place" Link had not noticed the clouds slowly descending on them, bringing with them a storm. Thunder was heard and the ship's movements became more frantic. Aveil rose from her chair and ran into her quarters. She returned with her sword.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Captain is here" she told him.

"You said he was just a story!" Pipit cried.

"No, I said probably" Aveil corrected him. "Now come on!" she ran out of the cabin. They followed her as they heard a cannon fire.


	14. Chapter 14

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Fourteen

It was raining heavily and the waves were slamming into the ship causing it to rock back and fourth, which made keeping balance a difficult task. Link could barely see because of the heavy downpour, but he heard laughing. It was a cruel, merciless laugh.

"It's him!" called one of the Gorons. The rain got lighter and Link saw the pale white ship beside them, onboard were Stalfos. Their black sails wore a strange emblem which Link had never seen before. There were cannons at the top of the ship manned by more Stalfos and at the wheel stood a Stalfos taller than the rest, wearing a large hat and an extravagant black pirate's outfit. His left hand was now a hook; in his other hand he held a large cutlass.

"Well if it isn't the Gerudo pirate herself!" he chuckled. "You have quite the reputation!"

"I could say the same for you" Aveil shrugged.

"Yes, I have been rather naughty in my time, haven't I?"

"You could say that"

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but we are here to destroy you and your pathetic little ship" he raised his right hand and pointed the cutlass at Aveil's ship. "Fire!" he ordered. The cannons fired, sending heavy cannon balls hurtling through the ship.

"We won't last long with attacks like that!" Aveil cried. "We need to stop those cannons!"

"Don't worry, I can stop them!" Link climbed the centre mast until he reached the crow's nest. From this spot he drew his bow and began firing at the Stalfos operating the cannons. He shot two of them down and watched them fall apart.

"Go job!" Aveil called to Link at the bottom of the mast. Stalfos began swinging across to Aveil's ship. "Oh great!" she ran to the Stalfos invaders and their blades clashed, Link watched for a moment, admiring her skill. The cannons fired again, however only one ball managed to make contact with the ship. It made Link shake in the crow's nest. He shot another arrow and destroyed the Stalfos behind the cannon positioned straight in front of the ship.

"Fire at the mast men!" Captain ordered. His crew nodded and turned their cannons in Link's direction. Link fired at another Stalfos before finally running out of arrows, he watched the cannonball fly through the air towards the mast, he heard the wood shatter and began climbing the mast vertically. He managed to leap onto a rope from one of the other masts and was able to swing across to Captain's ship. The mast came crashing down on top of it, destroying more members of his crew. Though the destroyed mast now provided a bridge between the two ships.

"Attack!" Captain roared. The Stalfos charged across the mast, Aveil's crew were waiting to meet them. One of the Zoras charged into a Stalfos and the two were sent hurtling into the watery depths. Link dodged attacks from the Stalfos pirates managing to hit a few of them with his blade. He soon found Aveil on the ship.

"My ship is going to sink!" she told him, blocking a Stalfos blade. "Looks like we're going to have to take this one!" Link nodded.

"I'll get Captain!" he assured her.

"Great!" she grinned. Link made his way to Captain. Captain was looking triumphantly over the battle chuckling at what seemed like an easy victory, he turned surprised to see Link.

"The Hero of Time himself!" Captain chuckled, cutlass at the ready. Link readied the Master Sword. "Brought your own little sword I see" he began showing off different manoeuvres. "You may have defeated Onox, but that boy's head was as big as his muscles! He never truly believed anyone in the world could match his skills. But I on the other hand know you have power hero, my mistress knows it! She told me of your valiant efforts. And soon I will bring your head back to her! The finest prize of all!" he chuckled again and swiped at Link. Link blocked the attack and sparks shot from the warriors' swords. Captain stepped forward with the precession and class of a trained swordsman. His moves were quick as he jabbed at Link who blocked them clumsily, glaring into the vile captain's skull, emotionless while he laughed at Link's difficulty to remain fighting. The rain was making it difficult to see and Link couldn't help but feel the cold of the large water droplets. Suddenly the hook came towards Link, cutting into his face. He screamed and fell back, allowing Captain another chance to attack; he sliced across Link's stomach. Link collapsed onto his knees, his hand on his stomach as the blood trickled onto his it.

"That it?" Captain asked. Link stood up and attacked, though it was brief and Captain soon had him down once more. Link closed his eyes, allowing a pained tear to escape. He heard a male voice cry out, opened his eyes and looked up to see Pipit charging into the pirate. Captain stumbled but quickly adjusted himself to look upon his new foe. "And what's this? Another child here to feel the cold, deadly embrace of my steel?"

"My name is Pipit, and I am a knight of Hyrule!" Pipit held his sword in both hands; he was trembling slightly, a mix of fear and the cold rain.

"A knight eh? I haven't killed a knight before" despite having no face, Link could tell Captain was smiling. "This should be interesting" Captain and Pipit fought briefly, Pipit fared surprisingly well against him as they shared a similar fighting style the two, briefly, seemed evenly matched, however Pipit was soon bested. He became weary and was soon disarmed. Captain pulled back his weapon, preparing to deliver a finishing blow. Pipit lay against the wheel helplessly, waiting for death. Link rose up and as the blade was about to come down on Pipit, he severed Captain's hand. The Stalfos captain stumbled backwards.

"How dare you!" he cried, in anger, not pain. He tried to attack Link with his hook, but in his fumbling rage he was careless and sloppy he was unable to land a successful hit. Link blocked any attacks that came close to him, though they were few and very little had to be done to stop them. Link ignored the pain he was in and dived into Captain, piercing his ribcage with his sword, he pinned Captain into his ship. "Release me!" Captain growled. The hook moved towards Link and he was made to release the sword to avoid harm. He watched as Pipit picked his sword up, jump through the air and with one vertical slice, cut Captain's skull in two. A scream burst from the severed skull which made the whole ship shake slightly. What remained of his body crumbled around the Master Sword. Link watched as the other Stalfos began to crumble just as their master did. Clearly Veran had limited her spell so that Captain was the only force keeping the fowl creatures alive. Link smiled at their victory, before passing out.

He awoke some time later to the smiling face of Aveil.

"Good, you didn't die" she grinned.

"W-where am I?" Link asked. The room was large and beautifully decorated with model ships and oil paintings, most of which contained a man dressed in elegant attire with a long brown beard.

"Captain's quarters" Aveil continued smiling. "We won! And took his ship! Pretty nice, eh?"

"It's great!" Link smiled. He looked up. "Where's Pipit?"

"Celebrating with the crew outside…well, helping them clean up the Stalfos" she laughed. Link put his hand on his stomach, the wound was gone. "Oh yes, that" Aveil shrugged. "Lucky for you I had a healing fairy nearby or else you probably would have died"

"Thanks" Link lay back in the soft bed.

"Unfortunately you struggled too much when I tried to remove that tunic of yours to stitch it up, so it still has a few holes in it.

"That's alright" Link told her, running his fingers down the hole.

"By the way, you may want this back" she handed Link the Master Sword. "And judging by this and also this" she raised Link's hand and looked down at the mark. "It's safe to guess who you really are" she raised her eyebrow.

"Then you have to know how important this is"

"Of course" she shrugged. "Though I had a hunch that you were more than simple treasure hunters" Link returned the sword to its sheath.

"I need this tome to-" Aveil raised her hand.

"Spare me the details" she smiled. "If you need to get it then I'll make sure you arrive at Termina safely"

"I-is there any way I can repay you?" Link asked. "I mean, I seem to have put you through a lot of trouble"

"Yes" Aveil replied with a grin. "Stop who or what ever is forcing you to go to such great lengths!"

"Don't worry, I will" Link assured her.


	15. Chapter 15

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Fifteen

The ship stopped at the 'Termina Docks' just outside of Clock Town.

"Welcome to Termina!" Aveil smiled as the ship came to a halt. Link couldn't see much behind the giant wall which surrounded Clock Town, but he could certainly see where it got its name. Towering above the walls was a magnificent clock tower made out of brown stone. The giant clock itself confused Link and as a result he was unable to actually tell the time. Link, Pipit and Aveil walked off the ship where a guard stood waiting for them. He looked identical to the guards in Hyrule in his shining metal armour and long spear, however there were sections to the guard armour in Hyrule which were yellow while in Termina they appeared to be purple.

"State your business Gerudo!" he ordered in a rough voice.

"Calm down, just offering these boys some transportation" Aveil told him.

"We don't want any trouble" the guard replied.

"I'm not bringing any trouble" Aveil sighed. "Look! They just wanted transportation, I have transported them, and I will be waiting here until they return!" she glared at the guard. "Got it?"

"Y-yes" the guard stuttered. He looked at Link and Pipit. "Welcome to Clock Town. Please don't make any trouble" he shuffled away leaving the trio to laugh at the events which had transpired.

"Don't take too long you two" Aveil told them and she returned to her ship.

"Alright" Pipit clapped his hands together. "Let's find this Poe Collector!"

Clock Town was much larger than Hyrule's Castle town, with many different sections to it, each filled with a variety of different interesting shops. Link was amazed at some of the things he'd seen, most notably a place called 'the Astral Observatory', a large, round building with a device known as a 'telescope' rising out of it towards the sky. Link wanted to learn more about this foreign land, but knew he didn't have time. The duo wondered around Clock Town for quite some time in search of the cabin Aveil told them about. They walked around the town for several hours.

"There's no sign of the cabin anywhere" Link sighed.

"Maybe Aveil was talking about somewhere else"

"Maybe…" Pipit approached a strong looking young man with purple hair.

"Excuse me" he said.

"Can I help you?" the man asked with a smile.

"Do you know where we can find the Poe Collector?"

"Poe Collector? No…sorry, if you're looking for information I suggest going to the Stock Pot Inn" he told them. "It's in the east part of town"

"Thank you!" Link said to the man and the two walked away. They arrived at the east side of Clock Town and entered the 'Stock Pot Inn', a well furnished establishment with a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Behind the counter of the inn was an attractive young woman with dark red hair.

"Welcome to the Stock Pot Inn!" she said with a wide grin on her kind face as Link and Pipit approached.

"Do you have a relative in Kakariko Village in Hyrule?" Pipit asked abruptly.

"Excuse me?" the woman replied.

"There's a woman who looks strikingly similar to you in Kakariko Village!" he turned to Link. "You know the Cucoo lady, right?" Link shrugged. The woman behind the desk looked confused. Pipit turned to her. "Well you look just like her"

"I'm sure I do" the woman laughed awkwardly. "But I've never even heard of a place called 'Kakariko Village'" her eyes met with the two boy's sheaths, her pupils widened. "Are you adventurers?" she gasped.

"Yes" Pipit answered before Link could say anything.

"Wow, I'm sure you could tell some amazing stories!"

"My friend certainly can!" Pipit smirked at Link, the woman looked directly at him and he could feel his face getting redder.

"Anju!" boomed a loud, female voice behind them. Link and Pipit turned and saw a middle aged, rounded woman, with hair that was similar to Anju's, tied in a bun.

"Yes mother?" Anju smiled at her.

"Stop chatting, are they renting a room or not?" Anju's mother appeared to be very frustrated.

"Oh, yes, I'll see now mother" Anju kept the smile on her face. "Sorry" she looked away from her mother. Anju's mother turned around and went into another room. "Sorry about that" she shrugged. "Are you renting a room?"

"No, we came looking for information" Link told her.

"Oh?" Anju sounded interested. "Are you on an adventure now?"

"Yes" Pipit smiled.

"Oh goodie! What do you want to know?"

"We're looking for a man called, the Poe Collector" Link told her, Anju suddenly stiffened.

"W-why?"

"He can help us find something" Link told her. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"N-no" Anju shivered. "It's just, that guy is a little…creepy"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, oh yes"

"Would you mind showing us?" Link smiled. Anju looked behind them.

"Well, I don't think I should" she made sure her mother was out of earshot and moved from behind the counter. "It's been a slow day, I doubt anyone will come in" she said excitedly as she went to the door, Pipit and Link followed closely behind her.

They followed her down a narrow alley which seemed to quickly go through the entire town. There were several divides in the path which lead to the different sections of Clock Town.

"What are you looking for?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure we can say" Link said honestly.

"Oh, that's exciting!" Anju gasped. "I'd love to go on an adventure, but I have to look after the inn" she sighed. The rest of the journey was rather silent as neither Pipit nor Link knew what to say. The alley started to get darker. "Almost there" she told them with a smile, though Link could tell she was uneasy.

"Who is this guy?" Pipit asked.

"He's a strange man who's been living in Clock Town for as long as I can remember. He sits in a creepy run down cabin surrounded by bottled Poe souls" Anju explained. Link was not looking forward to meeting this man. After some time they finally left the alleyway and entered an area Link had not seen before. It was a tiny, round lake filled with murky water and across from it sat a tall, grey building with boarded up windows and a small brown door. "W-well here we are" Anju gestured at the building; she turned to Pipit and Link. "Be careful, OK?" she smiled. It was strange how genuine she was to two complete strangers.

"Don't worry about us" Pipit said confidently.

"Come see me when you're gone" Anju grinned and walked back through the alley.

"You ready?" Pipit asked.

"Yeah" Link replied and the two walked to the cabin.

There was a damp smell in the air as they entered the dark building. It was eerily silent as Link moved further into the room. It was too dark to make anything out, apart from blurred shapes in the distance, Link was sure the Poe Collector was out. Suddenly four torches turned on revealing the small room, with crumbling, cob web covered walls with torn, red curtains at the far end of the room. Link gasped as he saw the blue, purple, red and green flames of the Poe Sisters. Link drew his sword at the sight of them.

"What's wrong?" Pipit asked, taking out his own sword.

"I've fought them before" Link told them. The curtains opened quickly revealing a raised platform with shelves full of bottled Poe souls on it. The spectres floated in their prisons with melancholy expressions.

"Welcome" said a shrill voice and Link looked down to see the Poe Collector. A tiny figure dressed in a white and purple robe with a hood covering his face and a Triforce on his belt. In his hand he held a tall walking stick. "How can I assist you young men?" Link looked back at the Poe Sisters. "Do not worry about them" the Poe Collector assured him. "They have been…domesticated" the Poe Collector's head tilted, Link knew he was looking at the Master Sword. "Well, well" he said and he returned to his Poe collection. "You must be on a quest, hero"

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, I have travelled all across this world, listening to the tales of old, of the hero clad in green with the Master Sword!"

"I've been told you can help me" Link told him as he returned the sword to its sheath.

"Why else would you be here?" the Poe Collector chuckled. "I have vast knowledge of the world around us" he turned around and sat on a pillow in front of the shelves, hanging his legs over the side of the raised platform. "What do you need to know?"

"How do I reach the Ikana Kingdom?" the Poe Collector chuckled again.

"A delightful place to visit in my line of work!"

"So you know how to get there?" Pipit asked excitedly, Link could tell Pipit was already tired of the journey and just wanted to retrieve the tome and return to Hyrule.

"Of course I do!" he stood up and approached a shelf by a bed; he removed a map from a drawer and walked over to Link. "Take this" Link took the map from him. "It will show you the way to the Ikana Canyon, the last remnants of the Ikana Kingdom, you will find the temple you seek there"

"Do you not need this?" Link asked. "After all you said the canyon was important for your…um…hobby"

"My dear boy, I have visited the canyon too many times to recount, this map will serve a greater purpose in your possession" Link took the map and put it in his pouch. The Poe Collector returned to his shelves. "Send my regards to Aveil next time you speak to her"

"I will!" Link promised.

The map led them out of Clock Town and they travelled east until they found themselves within a desert. The sun was setting over Termina and it was getting increasingly colder, with harsh winds descending on the young men. Ikana Canyon looked like a barren wasteland, apart from a few ancient looking statues resembling the once powerful Ikana Kingdom and broken iron fences used to defend the kingdom when it was in it's prime.

"It's freezing" Pipit stuttered. Link kept his eyes fixed on the map. He could tell that they were close to the castle. The wind was getting lighter and the air colder. "Are we almost there?" Pipit asked impatiently.

"Yes" Link replied through gritted teeth. The cold was getting to him. They moved deeper and deeper into the canyon, seeing nothing but sand and old monuments, until finally they reached their destination. The keep stood tall in the desert wasteland, covered in sand which had gathered over the centuries. Time had taken it's toll on the keep as the bricks were crumbling and the doors had broken off their rusty hinges.

"This is where the tome is kept?" Pipit asked in disbelief.

"Apparently so" Link exhaled and watched his breath escape his mouth. "Let's go!"

"S-sure" Pipit shivered and the two entered the castle.

As expected the castle was dark and it was silent, with slithers of moonlight entering the cracks in the walls and the large broken windows. Link and Pipit's footsteps echoed as they entered what Link believed to be the great hall.

"Get ready" Link said, drawing the Master Sword.

"Right!" Pipit removed his own sword.

"We should look for some sort of throne room" Link suggested.

"Why would they keep their most sacred artefact in a throne room?" Pipit asked.

"It's a good place to start" Link shrugged. A sudden groan made him freeze. It was followed by a blood curdling scream.

"What is that?" Pipit asked, unable to hide the horror in his tone.

"Redeads!" Link told him. He could hear the terrifying creatures advancing towards them, dragging their feet on the ground as they approached. Link could only see their silhouettes in the darkness. There were at least four of them. "Be careful!" Link declared. He suddenly leaped forward, catching one of them off guard, he slashed and the Redead groaned and tilted backwards as the sword collided with it's flesh. The smell of decay was in the air, almost making Link vomit as the first Redead crumbled onto the floor.

"Don't let them surround you!" Pipit warned Link, remembering something he read in one of the academy's bestiaries. He shook his sword in different directions in an attempt to keep the Redeads away from him. His sword made contact with them, but they didn't seem bothered by it as they moved closer. With a thrust he was able to stab one of them in the chest, causing it to tumble onto the floor, though this did not stop the others who simply kept advancing. Link turned to his partner and began to assist him. Swinging the Master Sword in every direction to correspond to the groaning Redeads. The groans became quieter and Link could see the silhouettes collapsing onto the ground. They were now humming, not quite dead (though Link was sure that you could never fully kill a Redead).

"T-that wasn't too bad" Pipit stuttered. His sword quivering in his hand. The room was soon filled with light as torches on the walls burst into life.

"Who dares disturb us?" echoed a powerful voice. Link stood in what he believed to be a heroic pose.

"I am Link, Hero of Time!" he said, almost triumphantly. The voice laughed.

"Hero of Time?" it chuckled. The laughter ended quickly. "Then you come here seeking that which we swore to protect!"

"We need the tome!" Link replied.

"The Goddess Hylia entrusted the tome to us! The world beyond these walls may have abandoned the old ways of the Goddess, but we still remain faithful!" there was a sound of movement and Link watched as sarcophagi embedded in the castle's walls burst open and the undead Ikana soldiers emerged from within. "This castle shall serve as your tomb, Hero of Time!" the voice laughed. The soldiers approached in an organised fashion and in a matter of seconds the fighting had begun. Link and Pipit blocked an array of attacks, Link knew taking them on in this state would only lead to their deaths. Link was able to decapitate one of the soldiers, allowing a break in their circle; Link took Pipit's arm and led him out of the circle quickly. The soldiers were no longer organised as they charged at the duo, now they were easier to battle. Their attacks were strong, almost making Link lose his grip of the Master Sword, but he was soon able to defeat them with Pipit's assistance. They stood in the chamber surrounded by the crumbled forms of the undead Ikana soldiers, both drained. They were panting loudly.

"I should have known better than to send inferior soldiers to defeat the wielder of lady Hylia's blade" the voice said angrily. "Very well Hero, come to my throne room. But leave your inferior friend behind! I have no business with him!"

"No! He came all this way with me! He has a much reason to face you as I do!"

"You have no say Hero! That boy is no champion; he has no right to face me in combat!" Pipit placed his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Don't worry" he said with a smile. "I know my place in all of this" he turned Link and embraced him. "Good luck" he smiled once more before turning from him and leaving. Link heard the sound of stone moving and turned to see one section of the north wall moving diagonally.

"Enter Hero!" the voice roared. Link charged into the room.

The throne room was much larger than the entrance hall, with the banner of the Ikana Kingdom covering each of it's crumbling walls. In the centre on a tall podium rested the ancient Tome of Hylia. At the end of the room, raised on a platform, sat King Ikana upon his tall throne. Dressed in what was once a fine, purple, regal garment. A golden crown rested upon his skull head. At his side stood two powerful looking bodyguards.

"Welcome Hero" the King growled.

"I have come to challenge you for the Tome of Hylia"

"But of course!" the King held out his hand and one of his bodyguards handed him his sword. "It has been so long since I have faced a challenger!" the mighty King Ikana rose from his throne, sword in hand. "Now Hero of Time, face me!" Link prepared himself and watched as the podium lowered in the centre of the chamber. The King slammed his sword into the ground, launching Link into the air and sending him into the wall. He tumbled down the wall, bringing the Ikana banner down with him. But was able to recover, allowing some light into the room as the sun began to rise (It had only now dawned on Link how long he had spent battling the King's Stalfos minions). He stood and King Ikana moved towards him. Their blades clashed and the two stood with their weapons crossed for what seemed like hours. Link didn't want to break the connection as he didn't know what to expect from the undead king. However it was Ikana who broke the connection, making an attempt to slice at Link who was able to roll underneath the blade.

"You are a worthy foe!" Ikana chuckled, turning quickly to Link. Link stood up suddenly, bringing the blade through the King's chest. The King looked down at the blade and laughed. "Did you honestly think that would do anything?" Link tried bringing the sword up, but it was unsuccessful. The King laughed once more as Link tried hopelessly to pull the Master Sword from him. With a strong pull Link moved the King into the exposed sunlight. The King cried out and Link was able to rip the sword from him. King Ikana collapsed onto his knees. He yelled and slammed his sword into the ground, sending Link across the chamber. Link stood up and one of the King's bodyguards grabbed him.

"Release him!" Ikana ordered. He dragged his sword as he walked towards Link. "This fight will be FAIR!" he growled. The bodyguards released him. Link stood ready, he knew he had to destroy the banners. The King attacked quickly and Link ran passed him. "No!" King Ikana cried, he knew what Link was doing. In a matter of moments Link had released several of the banners, resulting in a small portion of the room being free from the sun's gaze. The bodyguards were destroyed and Link stood in the sun, waiting for his foe. "You are intelligent Hero!" King Ikana chuckled. "Very well, you leave me no choice!" the King reluctantly stood in the light of the rising sun, the rays of light shining through the holes in his clothing and the gaps in his bones. King Ikana stumbled in an attempt to raise his sword, he was weak now and Link could even hear his bones crumbling under the weight of the great sword. He lunged forward and swung the Master Sword triumphantly. The great King Ikana's head tumbled onto the floor and his body crumbled before Link. He heard chuckling and saw that it was coming from the head.

"Well done Hero!" he chuckled. The pedestal returned to the centre of the throne room. "Claim your prize!" Link stepped forward and saw the tome. A smile came to his face as he had finally achieved this prize. He removed the tome from its resting place.

"Thank you" he said to the King's head.

"I failed my fair lady Hylia. But know that YOU must succeed Hero" and with that the King vanished into nothing but dust.

Link walked out of the castle triumphantly with the tome under his arm. Pipit grinned at the sight of him.

"You got it!" he said excitedly.

"Yes I did" Link smiled.

"Should we read it?"

"I think we've earned that much" he pulled open the ageless book to find it filled with strange ruins and symbols. "What's this?" he asked surprised.

"I…I don't know" Pipit kept looking away from the pages and then looking back, possibly hoping that words would appear on them.

"We can only hope Sheik knows!" Link said as he closed the book.

"Let's pray to the Goddesses that he knows! We don't want all of this to be for nothing" Pipit laughed awkwardly.

In a matter of hours the duo returned to Anju and told her of their adventure (leaving out the significance of the book) and after some oddly emotional farewells from Anju and Pipit the two were back on Aveil's ship and on their way back to Hyrule, where Link would continue his journey, happy that he was one step closer to defeating Veran and freeing Zelda from her prison.


	16. Chapter 16

The Legend of Zelda:

Dark Descent

Chapter Sixteen

"You got the tome then" Aveil admired the ancient book with a slightly hungry look in her eye.

"Yes" Link smiled as he placed the book on a nearby table.

"It wasn't easy!" Pipit told her.

"I wouldn't think so" Aveil replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know what language this is written in, would you?" Link asked and he opened the tome at the first page. Aveil looked at it for a short period.

"I've seen maps written in this text, but I'm afraid I don't know it myself" she admitted.

"Oh" Link sighed moments before he slid the tome into the pouch Cynthia had given him.

"You'll probably find a brainy person in Hyrule who'd be able to translate. You'd be surprised at how many people devote their lives to reading dead languages"

"I don't want all this effort to be a waste…" Link sighed.

"It won't have been" Aveil flashed him a beautiful smile.

The rest of their journey was peaceful, with Link and Pipit spending a majority of it sleeping (there was only one bed, but Aveil was willing to sacrifice her sleep for their benefit). Pipit was oddly warm and it made the whole experience uncomfortable, with Link getting very little sleep. The two awoke in the early hours of the morning. The ship had stopped and they left the cabin. Aveil awaited them on the deck.

"Here we are!" she beamed. She turned and looked out at Lake Hylia while the sun raised high above it and glittered off the still water.

"It's good to be home!" Pipit said with a yawn.

"Link, I got you this" Aveil handed him a wrapped parcel; Link opened it quickly to discover a full quiver of arrows. "Since you wasted all yours on my old wreck of a ship"

"Thank you!" Link admired the quiver; it was larger than his old one. On the side he noticed that the Gerudo symbol had been embroidered onto it.

"Just put it to good use"

"I will" Link assured her. He made his way off the ship after Pipit.

"Oh Link!" Aveil called. Link turned. "Tell my sister I said 'hi' next time you see her, OK?" she smiled.

"O-Ok!" Link replied awkwardly. Aveil laughed loudly.

"Goodbye you two!" she turned and went back to her duties as Captain.

"That was a…memorable experience" Pipit said with another yawn.

"Let's get back to Sheik" they walked onto the dock and Link removed Epona's whistle from his pouch and blew into it. He watched as the beautiful chestnut horse galloped towards them. It was good to see her again. He stroked her mane before climbing onto her back. He grabbed Pipit and pulled him up.

"You could have just asked me to climb up!" Pipit grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Link. Pipit hated horses, ever since one threw him off its back in the academy. He didn't trust them, but Link knew Epona would have been the quickest mode of transportation currently at Link's disposal. Epona galloped through Hyrule Field and Link could not help but turn his attention to Hyrule Castle, which was still encased in Veran's dark magic. He didn't want to look at it, but he was strangely drawn to its dark aura.

"You'll free them all soon" Pipit smiled. But Link was unsure.

Link was glad to see Kakariko Village again and he could tell Pipit was glad to be back as he dismounted Epona and ran into Telma's inn. Link brought Epona to the stables and left. He noticed the Cucco Girl and could now see the resemblance to Anju. He returned to Telma's Inn, appreciating the familiar setting, he'd been more homesick than he thought. Telma gasped and quickly embraced him.

"Oh I am so glad you're safe!" she laughed, hugging Link tighter than he'd ever been held before.

"She wouldn't believe me when I said you were OK" Pipit sighed.

"Oh I just had to see him for myself!" Telma exclaimed.

"It's good to see you" Link gasped. Telma moved out of the hug.

"Do you have it?" she was suddenly serious.

"I do!" Link told her with a smile.

"Great!" Telma exclaimed. "Sheik will be so happy to hear that!"

"Is he here?"

"No. He's at the graveyard with Granny. He's been helping her gather supplies" Telma explained. As soon as she had finished speaking the inn door opened. Link turned and saw the blonde prince of Hyrule.

"Link!" he said with a wide grin. "D-do you have it?" Link grinned as he removed the tome from his pouch. Sheik's scarlet eyes widened. "Amazing!" he exclaimed. Link put the tome down on a nearby table.

"It's written in a strange language" Link told him. Sheik sat down in front of the tome.

"Likely ancient Hylian" Sheik replied as he opened the tome gently. "Don't worry, I can translate this" Sheik was silent for a moment, taking in each word of the ancient text. "Link" he said suddenly, disrupting the still atmosphere. "Take out the Master Sword" Link did as he was told. "Do you see the diamond shaped yellow crystal on the hilt?"

"Yes" Link said as he noticed the yellow gem.

"Push down on it" Sheik told him.

"Alright" Link pushed down on the gem and the triangle on his hand began to glow and the gems encased in his bracelet rose up into the air. Six spaces appeared on the Master Sword and the emerald, ruby and sapphire took up three of them and soon turned to the same colour as the steel, leaving only the markings of their people. Link gasped.

"Fascinating" Sheik said, returning to the book. "According to this there are in fact six stones of Hylia. Uniting them all will bring out the true power of her blade!"

"I can feel it" Link said, it was true; he could tell the blade was much stronger now.

"If you unite the sit stones, then perhaps you can break through Veran's barrier!" Pipit said excitedly.

"Exactly!" Sheik grinned.

"Does the book say where the other stones are?" Link asked.

"Yes. According to they are in the hall of the dead, in the heart of a false goddess and in the sanctuary in the sky" Sheik read aloud.

"So…where should we start?" Link asked. Unsure of where to find these places.

"The 'Hall of the Dead'" Telma repeated. "That couldn't be referring to the old burial chamber in the graveyard, could it?"

"The royal tomb?" Sheik asked.

"That's the one"

"Perhaps" Sheik thought about something. "That is where the buried the first hero"

"So it's a safe bet to say that is where the stone is?" Pipit asked.

"Yes. However. There is something else"

"What?" Link asked, reading the worry on Sheik's face.

"It is also where Ganondorf was buried"

"Why?" Pipit asked. Link shared his confusion.

"They believed it would be best if he was sealed there" Sheik answered. "But there was a reason the tomb was sealed off. Ganondorf's presence released dark magic upon the tomb. The dead were rising, monsters appeared. It was too dangerous to keep open!"

"So how will I get there?" Link asked.

"We'll have to open it" Sheik sighed. "And hold back anything that comes out until you can retrieve the stone"

"Sounds…fun" Pipit stuttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Legend of Zelda: Dark Descent**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The captain of the Kakariko guard was a tall and powerful looking man. His armour was fitted around his immense mass of muscle and he stood proudly with a face littered with battle scars. He was a champion of the people and fought against many great adversaries in his mission to keep Hyrule safe. He watched as the Prince Sheik of the Hylian royal family approached him, accompanied by what seemed to be one of his servants, a blonde haired boy clad in strange green clothing.

"My Prince" the captain said with a humble bow.

"Please rise" Prince Sheik groaned. The captain did as he was told.

"Of course sire. What is it you need of me?"

"I need the hero's tomb to be opened" the Prince told him. The captain could not believe what he'd heard.

"But sire, the curse"

"I am well aware of that!" the Prince gestured to his manservant. "This boy is the Hero of Time, he is to enter the tomb and retrieve the sacred stone from within!"

"Milord, I don't wish to impose, but the great Impa ordered us to keep the tomb shut!"

"I believe I outrank Impa, don't you?" the Prince growled, he had a determined look in his scarlet eyes. "We need to get that stone if we are to defeat the dark sorceress Veran!"

"Sire, we do not know HOW to open the tomb!"

"You leave that to me. We need the tomb to be opened! And I need guards surrounding it prepared to do whatever they can to stop anything that comes out"

"I-I think we have enough men to handle that sire" the captain stuttered. He was in a rare state of vulnerability and he didn't like it. He did not like how imposing this small Prince was.

"Gather them and we shall meet outside the tomb in an hour's time"

"Of course milord" the captain bowed again. Prince Sheik did not say anything as he walked away from the captain with the green clothed boy following quickly behind him.

"I hate having to use my position like that" Sheik sighed.

"You had to do it" Link told him.

"I wish I didn't. But you're right"

"How are we going to open the tomb?" Link asked.

"My guess is you'll have to" Sheik informed him.

"How?"

"The Triforce of Courage most likely" Sheik answered. Link looked to his hand. "After all, it was the old hero's power also"

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" Link couldn't help but sound nervous, he was entering the tomb which housed the King of Evil himself. "I mean, for all I know I could be facing Ganondorf while I'm down there!"

"If there's anyone who could defeat Ganondorf, it's you" Sheik said with a smile. "Even without the blade at its full power you could do it. If Ganondorf has somehow resurrected himself, he will be weak"

"Alright" Link replied. He was more confident, but still somewhat worried.

"You'll be fine!" Sheik laughed and patted Link on the back.

An hour later a battalion of guards had gathered outside the giant tomb, their captain stood at the front. Sheik, Pipit and Link stood in front of the guards. Sheik turned to the guards.

"Alright!" he yelled to get their attention. "The Hero of Time is going to open the tomb, we shall hold back whatever comes out of there long enough for him to enter the tomb and find the spiritual stone within!" the guards looked at each other nervously. "Is that understood?" Sheik yelled.

"Yes sir!" the guards replied.

"Good!" Sheik turned to Link. "Step forward and present the Triforce marking to the door"

"Right" Link replied.

"Good luck" Pipit said nervously.

"You too" Link smiled. He stepped forward and raised his hand before the massive door. The ground began to rumble.

"This is it men!" the captain roared. The door opened slowly and a cold gust of wind escaped. Link did not hesitate as he ran into the tomb, strange figures made of shadow emerged from the tomb as Link entered. Sheik and Pipit prepared their weapons and started battling the creatures slithering from the tomb.

There was an awful cold in the air and Link felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He could sense an unnatural force in this place. The walls were covered in a tapestries and paintings of those who have been laid to rest in the tomb. Link's footsteps echoed throughout the tomb, making him feel uneasy. The element of surprise was defiantly not something he had. He felt something looming over him, he looked up to see a grotesquely deformed hand above him. Link rolled out of the way as the hand came slamming down. He slice at it and it released a disturbing noise which echoed throughout the narrow hallway. He brought the Master Sword down on it and it pierced the hand's flesh. To Link's horror the hand shattered and became several smaller versions. Link couldn't keep up with all three of them and one lunged for his neck, forcing him onto the cold, stone ground, the Master Sword fell from his grip. Link choked as the hand tightened its grip. He was squirming as one of the hands forced his arm down. The third however was unable to get to Link quickly and Link slammed his foot down on it, killing it instantly. Link reached over to his left arm and removed the second hand. The third was much more persistent and would not easily remove itself from Link's neck. Link ran into the wall, with a crash he fell to the ground, but the hand was now off his neck. He rolled and grabbed the Master Sword in the process. The hands crawled towards him slowly. One rose up in the air and flew towards Link. He slashed vertically and split the hand in half. The final hand had a similar tactic, obviously not learning from what had just happened as it also flew towards Link. He defeated it with a sword thrust which impaled the creature on Link's blade. The fingers writhed until the creature dissolved. Link stood triumphantly for a moment, but he knew he could not linger in case more of those hands appeared. Link moved down a long hallway as a strange sound echoed throughout the hallway. The sound got louder as Link moved further, assuming that the source of the noise would help him in his quest for the stone.

He arrived at a door with a large Triforce carved into it. He pushed the door open and entered a round chamber. In the centre of the chamber was a sarcophagus, two statues of the old Hero of Time stood beside the sarcophagus. Embedded in the wall behind the sarcophagus was a Hylian shield. It was covered in ancient symbols and looked as sturdy as the day it was forged. Clearly this was a powerful shield that would help Link in his quest. Link moved forward to retrieve the shield as a horrific laugh filled the chamber. Pale arms rose from the ground and grabbed Link's legs. Link struggled and sliced the arms with his sword. The laugh continued as a tall mass of veiny flesh rose from the ground. A thin section at the top of the mass was pointing towards the ceiling. The beast continued to laugh. More arms grabbed Link and the mass of flesh turned to Link and the top part lowered to reveal a horrific grinning face. The pale arms started swinging towards Link in an attempt to restrain him. The main body of the beast slithered towards Link, laughing a disturbing laugh. The creature's hands grabbed Link and Link sliced the arms again and Link moved out of the way. More arms surrounded Link in a circle as the mass of flesh buried itself. A hand came towards Link and he sliced one of the arms. The creature laughed again and two arms secure Link's legs. Before he could deal with them, the body rose up and came towards him. It lowered its head the head lunged towards him, Link brought the Master Sword through the beast's neck. The hands released him and the body collapsed onto the floor. Link stumbled and stood over the dead beast. The circle of arms now lay flat around him. He let out a sigh of relief and approached the shield. Link pulled the shield from the wall. The chamber began to shake as a set of stairs appeared. Link, with the shield in hand, descended these stairs.

The room was large and much colder than the rest of the tomb. Link saw a large steel sarcophagus that clearly resembled Ganondorf. It was roughly six foot large with three large shimmering blades embedded in it. Link examined the sarcophagus to see if there were any clues that would tell him where the stone was. Link turned as he heard the sound of a door slamming and Link gasped at the sight of the King of Evil himself. The King of the Gerudo. Ganondorf and around his neck, was a black stone.


	18. Chapter 18

The Legend of Zelda: Dark Descent

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Hero of Time!" the King of Evil roared. Link was ready for this conflict, but could not hide his fear. Ganondorf, the greatest evil to plague Hyrule stood before Link. He rose into the air and held out his right hand and the shadows throughout the room swirled towards him and forged a large, black blade. He held up his left hand as a ball of energy appeared in his palm. He threw the ball and as it approached the shield in Link's hand began to glow slightly. Link was about to raise his arm to defend himself, but the ball of energy made contact with him first. He fell back and heard the great King laugh. "This is what you have become Hero?" he chuckled. Pain moved through Link's body quickly, but he was soon able to overcome Ganondorf's spell. Link stood and took a sturdier stance. A smile grew across the former King of the Gerudo's face. "It will take more than one attack to keep you down I see!" he chuckled and raised his hand. Another ball of energy formed. Link was ready. Ganondorf laughed and the ball of energy came hurtling towards Link. He raised his shield quickly and reflected the energy back. A look of horror appeared on Ganondorf's face as the ball collided with it. He screamed and it echoed throughout the chamber. Link watched as his face shattered and turned to smoke. He was confused. Ganondorf looked back at Link. But he was no longer the Gerudo King. His head was replaced by a skull surrounded in black fire. He let out a horrific laugh which seemed to echo three different voices at once. Each voice sounded as though it was in pain.

"W-what are you?" Link asked, horrified, though he did his best to hide his fear.

"Yes…it is true, I am not the great and all powerful Ganondorf. Merely a spectre, a shadow of his former power" the creature told him. "But you, you are not the original hero! Like myself you are but a weak copy! You are nothing more than a child who happened upon a very special blade!"

"You're wrong!" Link argued.

"Then prove it!" the phantom swung its blade at Link who blocked it with the Master Sword, sending dark energy into the air. The phantom glided away from Link, Link was ready for anything, and he no longer feared this being now that he knew it was not the true Ganondorf. The phantom came hurtling towards Link who blocked another blade attack with the former hero's shield. He stumbled slightly but not long enough for the phantom Ganondorf to gain the upper hand.

"Hold them back!" Sheik roared to his men. He stood at the front with Pipit by his side. The shadowy beings which had escaped the tomb were growing in their numbers but were relatively easy to hold back. Several guards had been bested in the battle. The captain made his way to the front to stand by his prince, he was covered in wounds.

"Are you…sure" he shoved back a spirit that resembled a fearsome Moblin. "Are you sure that your 'hero' is capable of defeating whatever is down there?"

"Do you doubt my judgement captain?" Sheik asked as he almost elegantly defeated a Poe and ReDead with his twin blades.

"No sir…I just, I need to put the protection of my people first! I am simply suggesting"

"I know what you're suggesting captain!" Sheik growled as his daggers pierced the chest of a shadow Moblin. "And I will not allow you to seal that tomb while Link is inside!"

"I will give him ten more minutes then I'm afraid I will have to do what I feel is right!" the captain slammed a revolting ReDead into the ground, the creature remained still.

"You can't!" Sheik yelled hopelessly.

"I am a protector of the people milord. I will do what I have to!"

"Look!" Pipit screamed, pointing at the entrance to the tomb. Small Gohma like shadows emerged from the tomb, crawling towards the soldiers. Sheik and the captain parted to fight them.

The two battled for quite some time with no true winner in sight. They appeared to be evenly matched with Link growing weaker, he knew he had to defeat the phantom soon as it would never tire. Finally an opportunity presented itself as the phantom attempted to stab Link and Link was able to slash him with the Master Sword. The phantom growled and hovered above Link. His hand rose into the air, Link knew what was coming. It was to be the phantom's most powerful attack. The phantom chuckled with overconfidence. "You will not survive this 'hero'!" the ball of energy had grown immensely in size with a strange aura hovering around it. The phantom threw his hand forward and the ball came flying towards Link who stood his ground. He rose his shield with a great deal of strength behind it and held it in position. The ball crashed into it and Link had to use all his strength to hold it back. He grunted and with a strong swing of his arm he was able to knock the ball back at a surprised phantom. The phantom let out the most disturbing scream Link had ever heard as the ball pierced the phantom's chest. Its sword faded into the shadows and the phantom began clawing at his chest as the ball of energy moved through it. Link watched the horrific display until the phantom went limp. It hovered into the centre of the chamber before shattering. The black gem necklace fell to the ground. Link picked it up and smiled as the black gem rose from the necklace and joined the three other stones within the Master Sword. Link took one final look at Ganondorf's sarcophagus with the two blades of light sparkling from it before turning and leaving the tomb.

The sun hurt Link's eyes as he made his way out of the cursed tomb. He saw the destruction left by whatever had left the tomb. Gravestones were destroyed, soldiers lay dead, and many more were wounded. Pipit and Sheik stood with grins on their faces, their clothing torn and their bodies covered in wounds. Sheik dropped his daggers and ran to Link. He embraced him.

"Thank the Goddesses you're alright" Sheik pulled out of the hug and smiled at Link. "You have the stone?" Link removed the Master Sword triumphantly and showed him the new addiction to the blade. Pipit approached them followed by the guard captain.

"I…I owe you an apology milord" he said with a bow. Sheik forced him to stand.

"You owe me nothing. You risked the lives of your men and your own life for a quest you did not truly believe in. I am in your debt" the guard captain looked at Sheik with a shocked expression.

"T-thank you milord" he gestured to his men. "Return to the barracks men, you need some rest" the guards voiced their agreement as they shuffled out of the graveyard. The captain looked at Link. "I'm sorry for doubting you hero" the captain turned and left. Link returned the Master Sword to its sheath.

"What happened down there?" Pipit asked. "Where did you get that shield?"

"I'll tell you at Telma's" Link replied. "I really need to sit down" he grinned.

The inn was packed full of soldiers drinking to their recent victory and to their fellow soldiers who had fallen. There were so many that Telma was unable to greet her regulars as they made their way inside, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention. The trio found a table at the back.

"Do you think Granny even picked up on the fact that there was a battle going on right outside her house?" Pipit laughed.

"Doubt it" Sheik answered. Pipit turned his attention to Link.

"So, what happened?" Link went into great detail to explain just what happened in the tomb, how he recovered the shield of the former hero, the incident with the giant monstrous hand and the battle with the Phantom Ganondorf.

"So it wasn't really Ganondorf?" Pipit asked when Link had finished describing the battle.

"No…it was some sort of guardian" Link told him.

"Or the left over darkness of Ganondorf's magic" Sheik added.

"If he could make a fully functioning phantom when he was dead" Pipit gulped. "I would not like to know what he could do when he was alive"

"No one does" Sheik told him. "Which is why we need to retrieve these two final Spiritual Stones!" he turned to Link. "But you need your rest. Go to bed, we'll try to work out who the 'false Goddess' is" it wasn't until the word 'bed' was mentioned that Link realised just how tired he was.

Link undressed and climbed into his bed. He had never felt more comfortable before in his life. The warm embrace of the blankets was the perfect contrast to the disturbingly cold atmosphere of the tomb. It took Link minutes to fall asleep.

The visions he had were unnerving. Hyrule was burning and not just the castle, but the fields were destroyed, trees burned to black sticks and Death Mountain had erupted raining lava down onto what Link assumed was the ruins of Kakariko Village. A group of bandits made their way through the Zora's Domain, cutting down all in their path with their curved swords. The Zora tried to battle with their spears but they were no match for their mounted foes. It was not the Zora's Domain which Link had visited, it was much larger and the Zora who were ruthlessly cut down were much taller than those Link had encountered and their skin was paler. On the Zora's throne sat a beautiful Queen, she had the sapphire around her neck. A round pool in front of her throne was full with much more regal looking Zora. Guards stood by her throne. She rose up as the bandits entered the chamber. Dismounting from their black steeds.

"What is the meaning of this?" she cried. She moved down the crystal stairs from her throne.

"The King has demanded that we dispose of your kind!" one of the bandits told her. He was clearly their leader. It took Link a moment to realise that this particular bandit was in fact the Wind Mage Vaati.

"We Zora have supplied the King with water of the finest quality from our own sacred lake!" she pleaded.

"We know" Vaati replied, stepping forward. "Which is why we have come to the decision to keep several of you as slaves!" archers stepped forward and aimed their bows at the Zora in the pool. "However, what we don't need are Zora aristocrats who haven't worked a day in their lives!" a devilish grin appeared on his face. He turned to his archers. "Fire!" he ordered. The bandits fired and the Zora's cries were quickly silence. The pool ran red with their blood.

"Y-you" the Queen stuttered. "I have served your traitor King for years! You can't do this!" Vaati simply smiled. "The Goddesses will stop you!" she gestured to the bandits. "They will destroy all of you and bring your 'King' to and end!" Vaati drew a curved blade and thrust it through the Zora Queen. She gasped and collapsed onto the ground.

Link awoke suddenly, panting. There was a hand on his chest. He could tell from the pale moonlight entering the room that the hand was slender and tan, the hand of a Gerudo. He turned and saw Cynthia with a worried expression on her face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Link gasped, the horrific images still clear in his mind.

"You saw something. Didn't you?" Cynthia asked.

"Y-yes…I saw…the Zora" Link told her.

"Then you have seen but a taste of what Ganondorf can do" she looked out the window.

"Why did I see it?" Link climbed out of the bed.

"The Shadow's Jet that you acquired from the tomb holds inside it Hyrule's darkest moments. It is cursed"

"Is there a way to break the curse?" Link asked as he did not wish to see these horrific images every time he slept.

"Unfortunately I do not know" Cynthia sighed.

"Why are you here?" Link asked suddenly. "Telma told me about you, do you honestly think I could trust you?"

"Was the pouch not enough?" Cynthia grinned, there was sadness in the smile.

"Unfortunately not" Link did not feel very intimidating, standing before this woman in nothing but his undergarments. Cynthia sighed.

"Come downstairs I don't want to have to have this talk over and over again" she approached the door. "I'd also advise getting dressed" she made her way downstairs and Link heard Telma yelling. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
